The Princess and the Reaper
by PrincessDeja
Summary: Death the Kid is arranged to be married to an Underworld princess when he turns 18. Upon seeing her, he immediately falls in love with her ( and her symmetry), but she is not happy with the idea of an arranged marriage. But when he saves her from a coup that leaves her parents dead, a friendship blooms. Will she return his love? Kid/OC. Rated M for V,L, and SC in later chapters
1. Characters

*************Characters (OC)****************

The Royal Family of Charon

Princess Melaena: Melaena is the only daughter of King Adrostos and Queen Fairuza, and the sole heir to the throne. She is doted on by her parents and loved by the court and the kingdom for her intelligence, kind heart, and beauty. She has medium brown skin, a shade lighter than her mother's, and her father's violet eyes. She also has her mother's long black curls. Melaena, along with the rest of the royal family, are descendants of Hades and Persephone, the Greek God and Goddess of the Underworld. During her 16th birthday celebration, Lady Griselda, her aunt and her father's illegitimate half sister, leads a palace coup, which results in the death of Melaena parents. The princess, however, manages to escape and goes into hiding, and is presumed dead. Melaena vows to avenge her parents' murder and assume her rightful place as Queen.

King Adrostos: Adostros is the king of Charon and Melaena's father, the youngest son of the late King Erebus and Queen Thalia. Adrostos's brother, Adelphos, dies in a hunting accident at age 16, making Adrostos the heir to the throne. Adrostos becomes king at age 21 after his father dies from illness. Soon after he marries his childhood friend, Lady Fairuza. A year later, his only daughter, Melaena is born.

Queen Fairuza: Fairuza was the youngest daughter of the captain of the Royal Guard. Named Fairuza for her Turquoise eyes, she was the most desired lady at court. However, she only had eyes for one man: her friend Prince (later King) Adrostos. Soon after he is crowned King, they are married, and a year later, Fairuza gives birth to a daughter, Princess Melaena.

Lady Griselda Stanislawa: Illegitimate daughter of King Erebus and Marzena Stanislawa, his mistress. From childhood, Griselda has always harbored resentment towards the royal family because the king never acknowledged her as his daughter and denied the same privileges bestowed upon her legitimate royal siblings. Griselda wanted nothing more than to have the throne for herself, and will do anything to get it, including murdering her half brother and his family. Unbeknownst to her, however, one family member survived...

First chapter coming soon!


	2. Chapter One

*****A Princess is Born*****

It was a joyous and hectic day in the kingdom of Charon. The palace was abuzz with gossip, and the servants were running around like chickens with their heads cut off, trying to prepare the palace for its new arrival.

"My Lady, you have to push." Brigitte, the palace midwife said. It had been over 6 hours, and Queen Fairuza was exhausted and in pain. She gripped the midwife's hand and prepared to give birth to the kingdom's long-awaited heir. After a long, drawn out scream, a baby's cries could be heard throughout the palace.

"What is it?" the Queen asked.

"Your Majesty have just given birth to a healthy baby girl." Brigitte said, smiling. After cleaning off the infant, she handed her to the no doubt overjoyed Queen. The baby was beautiful. She has medium brown skin, like her mother, and soft black curls. For a brief moment, the child opened her eyes, which were the color of Amethysts. Her father's eyes.

"I shall call you Melaena." Queen Fairuza said. She leaned down and kissed the baby on her forehead. Meanwhile, the King Adrostos was in a meeting with his Chancellors when the royal page rushed into the room.

"Well? What is it?" the King demanded.

"The Queen has delivered of a healthy Princess." the Page said smiling. The King ended the meeting and rushed to the Queen's chamber. His face lit up upon seeing his daughter.

"Are you alright, my love?" he said as he kissed his Queen on her head. The Queen smiled.

"I am more than alright. Just look at our daughter." King Adrostos was overcome with joy. He finally had an heir, and the royal bloodline would continue.

"What have you named her?" he asked, stroking the child's cheek with his finger.

"Her name is Melaena Nyx." Queen Fairuza replied. The King smiled. Suddenly, they heard a voice coming from the mirror.

"Good day, Adrostos." It was Lord Death, and he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Good day, Lord Death." the King replied.

"So I heard a have a new goddaughter." Lord Death said with glee. The King nodded. Queen Fairuza handed the child to Adrostos, who walked over to the mirror to show Lord Death the child.

"She is so cute!" Lord Death squealed. "She looks just like you, Fairuza. The Queen simply smiled. She was very tired from the birth. Suddenly, a young toddler appeared at Lord Death's side, from behind him. He had pale skin, and eyes of gold. On the left side of his black hair were three white stripes. He was holding a stuffed bear. He pointed at the baby.

"Kiddo, say hello to your new godsister." Lord Death said. Death the Kid looked at the Princess, holding his arms out towards the glass as if he was trying to grab her. Lord Death chuckled.

"I think Kiddo's got a crush." he said. The King chuckled at Lord Death's statement.

"Perhaps we should arrange a marriage."he mused.

"I just may take you up on that." said Lord Death.

Meanwhile, there was one person who was not happy about the birth of an heir. Lady Griselda was furious at Melaena's birth, though disguised under a smile. Griselda wanted the crown for herself. The problem was that she was illegitimate. A bastard. She was the daughter of the late King Erebus and his mistress, Marzena Stanislawa, a known witch. Marzena was a lady-in-waiting to Queen Thalia, Erebus' wife. Marzena fell madly in love with the King and managed to seduce him by slipping love potion into his wine, which resulted in a brief affair, much to the chagrin of the heartbroken Queen. However, Marzena's sorcery was discovered, and was sentenced to death and sent to Lord Death to have her soul taken. However, this was postponed upon discovery that Marzena was pregnant with the King's child. After Griselda's birth, she was taken and raised by noble relatives, and Marzena's soul was taken by Lord Death. King Erebus never acknowledged Griselda as his daughter and was prohibited from ever inheriting the throne. The pain of being of being rejected by her father and the loss of her mother created resentment and a burning hatred towards the royal family, despite King Adrostos acknowledging her as his sister and making her principal Lady-in-Waiting to the Queen. When Griselda learned of Fairuza's pregnancy, she was livid. She would give the Queen teas that were thought to cause miscarriage, but to no avail. Unbeknownst to Griselda, Lord Death put a protective charm over the unborn infant, protecting her from harm. Griselda was under close surveillance by Lord Death. He knew she wanted the throne for herself and would do anything to get it, including killing an innocent child, and he did everything in his power to protect the Princess. But little did he know that the Princess was in more danger than anyone could ever realize...

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! More coming soon! R&R please !


	3. Chapter Two

*******Sixteen Years Later*******

***Stanislawa Manor***

"My Lady, you have a visitor" the maid said.

"Very well, Pandora. Send her in." said Lady Griselda. The maid Pandora left the chamber and returned with a woman who was wearing a black cloak and had blond hair. She also had spots tattooed on both of her arms.

"Medusa! It is such a pleasure to see you. Please come in." Lady Griselda said as she welcome Medusa into the chamber. She turned to Pandora and said, "You may leave us now." The young maid did as she was told and quietly left the room.

Griselda turned to Medusa, who spoke.

"So, I have heard that the Princess will turn sixteen next week?" She asked. Griselda frowned.

"Yes. The palace has been extremely busy planning her grand celebration" Lady Griselda sneered, as she always did when her niece was mentioned. She hated Melaena and the royal family with a passion and desired nothing more than to see them destroyed. "My dear brother and the Queen are also arranging a marriage for her."

"To Lord Death's son. With his Shinigami blood, and the Princess's divine blood, any child they create will be extremely powerful. Powerful enough to destroy us all, which is why we must act quickly." Medusa said.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Griselda.

"I have an army of over ten thousand Kishin soldiers, ready at your disposal. On the night of the Princess's party, they will storm the palace. They will kill your brother, his queen, and their daughter, and anyone else who gets in the way. With the royal family dead, the throne will be yours. And the Kishin will be at your command, ready to do your bidding." replied Medusa. She then reached into her cloak and pulled out a necklace with a large red gem and handed it to Griselda.

"Wear this. With this amulet, you will be able to control the Kishin. This amulet will also protect you from harm. But be warned: if the amulet is destroyed or ripped from your neck, you will be mortal. I will return on the night of the party with the Kishin army. Good day, Lady Griselda." Medusa said, and with that she turned to leave. Griselda held the amulet in her small pale hands. The felt immense power radiating from the gem.

Soon, everything that I ever wanted will be mine! The throne. Charon. Everything! She thought.

Sorry it is so short, but next chapter will be a lot longer. And I promise to update often. R&R please!


	4. Chapter Three

"Melaena!" Brigitte shouted as she roamed around the courtyard, looking for the Princess. Why is it she never comes when I call? she thought to herself. "Melaena!" she shouted again.

"No need to shout, Brigitte. I'm here." said a voice. Princess Melaena emerged from the garden of black and purple roses. Over the past sixteen years, she had grown into a beautiful young woman. She was the spitting image of her mother, with her medium brown complexion and long black curls. The only thing that set them apart was her eyes. They were not turquoise like the Queen's, but violet, like her father's. The princess was wearing a dark blue sleeveless frock, with black lace and a black corset bodice. Her hair was down and tied back with a dark blue ribbon. She also had on black satin slippers.

"Princess, I had been looking all over the palace for you! Your mother wishes to see you. There is something important she needs to discuss." Brigitte said.

"Really? What about?" asked the Princess.

"You will find out when you see her. Now come on!" Melaena did as she was told and followed Brigitte back into the palace. Upon seeing the Princess, the servants stopped what they were doing and cleared a path for her, bowing and curtsying, with utterances of "Your Highness." Melaena smiled at them and bid them good day. She was never arrogant and always kind to those around her. Finally they had made it to her mother's parlor. The guard bowed before the Princess and escorted her and Brigitte in. The parlor was large. The walls were blue, the Queen's favorite color, and adorned with beautiful paintings. There was a large harp in the corner, and in the center an elegant chaise lounge, made with ebony and had cushions of royal blue satin.

"Your Majesty, the Princess is here." said the guard.

"Very well, Gustav. You may go. And you as well, Brigitte." said Queen Fairuza. Both Brigitte and the guard bowed and left the room. The Queen looked at her daughter and smiled. Queen Fairuza was the epitome of beauty. Though she was thirty-seven, she looked very youthful. She was wearing an emerald green Victorian style gown, made of brocade and satin, with a high neck collar. The collar was embroidered with golden thread and small emeralds. The dress complemented her sparkling turquoise eyes. Her long black hair was pinned in an elegant updo, adorned by a gold tiara, set with emeralds and pearls. The Queen walked over to her daughter and embraced her.

"My darling child. Come, we have much to discuss." she said, smiling. She motioned for the Princess to take a seat.

"What is it you would like to discuss, mother?" asked Melaena.

"Melaena, you will be turning sixteen in less than a week's time. We will be having a masked ball in your honor, and nobility and common folk alike will be attending. We have also invited your godfather, Lord Death, and his son. However, Lord Death will not be able to attend due to prior obligations. Your aunt Griselda will also be attending, of course." said the Queen. Melaena nodded in understanding.

"There is something else as well."

"Yes mother?" Melaena asked. The Queen took a deep breath.

"Mother, what is it?"

"We have also arranged a marriage for you?" the Queen said.

"WHAT?" the Princess cried. "To whom?"

"Lord Death's son, Death the Kid. The two of you were betrothed when you were a baby. However, it will be officially announced at the ball." said Fairuza

"I will not have an arranged marriage!" shouted the Princess. You and Father didn't have an arranged marriage! Why must I?"

"Sweetheart, your father and I always hoped that you would marry for love, as he and I did. But things are different now. Your father and I decided that this is for the best. And Death the Kid is a really nice young man." Fairuza said. "The two of you used to play together as children."

"But I am not in love with him, Mother! I'm not even attracted to him. Quite frankly, I find his obsession with symmetry extremely annoying. Last time he and Godfather came to visit, he rearranged Father's armor room!" said Melaena, cringing at the memory. "He freaks out over anything slightly asymmetrical, and he's not even symmetrical himself! Besides, Mother, what is so different? Why is it now necessary for me to have an arranged marriage instead of me choosing a husband for myself?" Queen Fairuza sighed and sat down next to her daughter. She cannot begin to tell her the truth. How could she tell her only daughter the reason why this arrangement is necessary, is because she needs to be kept safe? That her parents are going to die, and worse that her aunt would want her dead?

"Melaena, there are a lot of things in this world that you are not going to think are necessary. Things that you wouldn't understand. But please trust me on this. Your father and I love you, and we only want what's best for you. We want to make sure that you will be provided for, that you will carry on the royal bloodline after we're gone." she said.

"Mother, you say that like you and Father are going to die next week or something." said Melaena. She had no idea how right she was.

"Darling, please, just trust us." Fairuza said a she put her hand on Melaena's shoulder. "I know you may not like it now, and yes, Kid's obsession may be a little..strange. But maybe it won't be so bad. You might be very happy together."

Don't hold your breath. Melaena thought.

"I think we've talked about this enough for now. Why don't you go back with Brigitte. We can talk more later." said the Queen. Melaena simply nodded. She got up and kissed her mother on the cheek and left the parlor to go back to the garden. Queen Fairuza walked over to a small painting. In the painting was Melaena as a small child, holding a doll. Fairuza reached out her hand and stroked Melaena's cheek, as a tear slowly rolled down her face. She couldn't bear leaving her daughter, but she knew the prophecy had to be fulfilled.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R

Kid: She said my passion for symmetry is annoying!

Me: Well, it is a little annoying.

Kid (crying): I'm an abomination! I'm pure garbage! Asymmetrical garbage! I don't deserve to live another day!

Me: Liz, Patty, I think this is where you two come in...


	5. Chapter Four

***FLASHBACK, after Melaena's birth***

_It was the day of Melaena's christening, and the evening's festivities had come to and end. All of the nobility from the neighboring kingdoms had gone home, as well as the townspeople. The people adored their new Princess and brought her lovely gifts for the christening. Lord Death had also attended. The King and Queen were in the parlor having tea, when suddenly they heard a knock. _

_"Come in." said King Adrostos. The door opened and Brigitte entered the parlor._

_Curtsying, Brigitte said, "Your Majesties, the Honorable Lord Death is here to see you." _

_"Very well, Brigitte. You may go." Brigitte did as she was asked and exited the parlor, and Lord Death entered. _

_"Lord Death, what brings you here? I thought you had already gone back to Death City." said Queen Fairuza._

_"My son had gone home, but I am still here because there is something I urgent that I need to discuss with the two of you. It concerns your sister, Adrostos." Lord Death replied. _

_"What about Griselda?" asked Adrostos._

_"There is a prophecy that was predicted after your daughter's birth. Your sister is a Witch, and she is plotting against you for the crown. She is in league with the Witch Medusa. The prophecy states that on your daughter's sixteenth birthday, there will a coup on the palace, led by your sister. She will kill you, as well as the Queen, and will try to have your daughter killed as well." said Lord Death_

_"No!" cried the Queen._

_"Being that your family is descended from the god Hades, your daughter has Divine blood running through her veins. Your daughter also has magical blood as well, from Fairuza's side, which will make her very powerful when she becomes older. Your sister is not the only one who wants her dead. Medusa wants your daughter dead because the Princess will be the only one powerful enough to defeat her." _

_"What will happen to Melaena?" asked the King._

_"The Princess will not die. She will be rescued and brought to Death City for her protection. She will be trained on how to harness her powers, and when the time is right, she will return to Charon to defeat Griselda and reclaim the throne." said Lord Death. King Adrostos embraced his wife, who was sobbing. The Queen could not bear to leave her only child. _

_"Lord Death, there is something I would like to ask you." said the King._

_"What is it?" asked Lord Death._

_"I wanted my daughter to choose her own husband when she got older, as I did not have an arranged marriage. But given these circumstances, I want my daughter to be kept safe and to be provided for upon our deaths." said Adrostos_

_"Yes?" asked Lord Death._

_"I want to betroth our daughter to your son." the King replied. Lord Death pondered. He did mention the idea of a marriage to his son when the Princess was born. And a child bearing Shinigami, divine and magical blood would be very powerful indeed. He was also the Princess's godfather, and he swore he would protect her if anything happened to her parents and she was too young to take the throne. He could not leave her with her aunt. Griselda had it in for Melaena from the moment she was conceived. Besides, he planned on arranging a marriage for Kid when he got older anyway, and what better choice than his own goddaughter? The two of them could rule Charon and Death City together, uniting the two._

_"Adrostos, I accept. I promise you that your daughter will be kept safe from harm. Melaena will marry my son when he turns 18." said Lord Death._

_"Then it is settled. I understand that Fairuza and I must die, but I will do anything to ensure peace and order in my kingdom, even if it means sacrificing my own life." the King said. Lord Death nodded in understanding. Queen Fairuza stood silent, her face wet with tears._

_"I must be going, Adrostos. But I will be in touch." said Lord Death, and exited through the King and Queen's mirror._

***END of FLASHBACK***

**Meanwhile at Death City**

Death the Kid had just returned from his latest mission. He had to capture the soul of a witch duo who had killed and taken the souls of innocent children in Africa. The two souls, along with the 198 souls that that been captured, will make Liz and Patty official death scythes. Kid was very proud of his two weapons. They had gone from being weapons who robbed on the streets to weapons who helped keep balance in the world. _They will be excellent death scythes. _he thought.

They had arrived at the DWMA. Lord Death wanted to see them when they returned from their mission to congratulate them. He also wanted to discuss something with Kid.

"Hello, Kiddo. It is good to have you back. I see you have captured all 198 Kishin souls and two witch souls. I am very proud of you, son, and you as well, Liz and Patty." said Lord Death. Liz and Patty smiled.

"Thank you, Father." said Kid. "You said you needed to discuss something with me?"

"As a matter of fact, I do Kiddo. Come with me." said Lord Death as he walked over to the mirror. Kid followed, as well as Liz and Patty. The mirror showed a beautiful young woman in a garden. She was wearing a blue frock with black lace. Her hair was in long beautiful curls pulled back with a blue ribbon. She had medium brown skin and eyes of amethyst. _She is an angel! So perfectly symmetrical. _thought Kid.

"She looks familiar." said Kid.

"I reckon she would look familiar to you, Kiddo. You used to play together as children. This is the Princess Melaena of Charon. Your god sister." replied Lord Death.

"She's pretty!" Exclaimed Patty.

"That she is, Patty." Lord Death replied. "She is also Kid's future wife." Kid's golden eyes grew wide at that statement.

"W-wife?" He asked.

" Yes, Kiddo. In a year, you will turn 18. At that age, it will be time for you to marry. You and the Princess have been betrothed since you were small children. Arranged marriages have been a long standing tradition in our family." said Lord Death. Kid was silent. He was watching Melaena in the mirror, admiring her symmetry.

"She's perfect in every way." he said in awe.

"I take it you approve of my choice?" Lord Death asked, smiling.

"Yes, Father. I have never seen such beauty. She is so s-symmetrical." Kid replied. Liz rolled her eyes. _Here we go. _she thought. Patty was laughing hysterically.

"I promise I will love her and cherish her for the rest of my life. I just hope she will feel the same." Kid said.

"Kiddo, I'm sure she will love you. As a matter of fact, you get to meet her soon." Lord Death said.

"Really? When?" Kid asked.

"Next Friday is her sixteenth birthday, and there will be a masked ball in her honor. We, meaning me and her parents, will announce the betrothal then. There is also something else."

"What?"

"Her aunt, Lady Griselda is plotting a coup on the palace. She wants the throne for herself, but because she is illegitimate, she is not eligible to rule. So since she cannot have the throne legally, she plans to take it by force. She will have the crown by any means necessary, even if it means murdering her own brother and his family." Lord Death replied. Patty and Liz gasped.

"That's horrible!" Kid exclaimed.

"Yes, it is. Medusa is also behind this as well. She has raised an army of ten thousand Kishin soldiers to storm the palace. She also wants the Princess dead because she is the only one who will be able to defeat her. See, Melaena and her family are descended from Hades, the Greek god of the Underworld. So she has Divine blood. She also has magical blood, from her mother's side of the family. She is the only one powerful enough to destroy Medusa. So she must be protected at all costs. Which is where we come in." Lord Death replied. Kid raised an eyebrow. Lord Death explained further."There was a prophecy predicting this moment. The King and Queen will die, but the Princess will not. You are to rescue the Princess and bring her to Death City safely. She will stay with you at Gallows Manor. She will also attend the Academy to be trained on how to harness and control her powers. When the time is right, she will return to her kingdom to defeat Medusa, and her aunt. I will be sending Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki with you as well. Whatever you do, do not let anything happen to the Princess." Lord Death said.

"I will not let you down, Father." Kid replied. Lord Death nodded.

"You can count on us, sir!" said Patty. Kid, Patty, and Liz headed back to Gallows Manor.

"Wow, I can't believe you're going to get married, Kid." said Liz.

"Me either." said Kid.

"Kid's going to marry a Princess!" Patty yelled excitedly while jumping up and down.

"Just don't scare her away with your symmetry obsession." Liz teased.

"Shut up, Liz" Kid replied, and they went inside to go to bed. It was a long day.

Hope you guys liked this chapter! R&R review please


	6. Chapter Five

Kid: I finally get to meet my future wife.

Me: Yes you do.

Kid: She's perfect. So symmetrical.

Me: Yes, Kid, we know.

Melaena: *sigh*

*****ONE WEEK LATER*****

It was the night of the Princess's party. Everyone gathered at Gallows Manor to get ready. Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty were in the sisters' room, while the boys were in Kid's room.

"So, you are going to marry this girl?" Soul asked while fixing his tie.

"Yes. Father and her parents arranged it when we were children. We won't have the wedding until I turn 18, however." replied Kid.

"So what does she look like?" asked Black Star.

"Oh, she's absolutely perfect! She has lovely brown skin, and purple eyes. And she has long beautiful black curly hair. I have never seen such symmetry!" Kid gushed. Soul and Black Star looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Dude, I don't see how anyone can marry someone they never met. So not cool." said Soul, thinking of Maka. He loved Maka and could never imagine marrying someone he didn't love.

"Well, we have met. We used to play together as children. We just haven't seen each other in a long time. So it's not like we're complete strangers." Kid said as he put the finishing touches on his outfit. He was wearing a white tuxedo with black trim, and a black bow tie. Soul was wearing a black suit with a red shirt and tie. Black Star, at Tsubaki's insistence, was wearing a black tuxedo with a royal blue vest and bow tie.

"Come on, let's see if the girls are ready." said Soul, and they all headed out of the room. The girls were already downstairs. Maka was wearing an olive green strapless ball gown, with gold sandal heels. She had one white opera gloves and a gold necklace with matching earrings. Her hair was down in ringlets. Tsubaki was wearing a traditional silk blue kimono with blue heels and her hair was in an oriental updo. Liz was wearing a strapless red evening gown with a split that ended mid thigh. On her feet she wore black kitten heels and black opera gloves. Her hair was down with the front pinned back for an elegant look. Patty looked almost identical to her sister, except she had on a pink dress and white gloves, and her hair was in short curls.

"Ready?" Kid asked. Everyone nodded. "Don't forget your masks." he said and they all headed outside. A black and gold carriage, pulled by eight black winged horses was awaiting them.

"Ooooohhh, pretty." Patty gasped.

"Kid, where did you get the carriage?" asked Maka.

"The King sent it, to take us to the party. The horses are to help bring the Princess to safety." Kid replied.

"It's awful that her parents have to die." Tsubaki said.

"Even worse that the Princess doesn't even know what's going on." Soul said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ha! I'm not afraid of a puny Kishin! I can take that whole army by myself!" said Black Star, arrogant as always.

"Remember, our job is to get the Princess and get out. Her safety is our number one priority. Understand?" Kid said. Everyone nodded. Everyone got into the carriage.

"Black Star, promise you won't make a fool of yourself." Tsubaki pleaded. Black Star scoffed. The carriage took off, and was headed to a portal, which led them to the Underworld. The gang was amazed to see all of the dead souls that they had collected.

"So this is where Lord Death sends all the souls." Soul said.

"Ooohh, look! There's the giraffe whose neck I broke!" Patty yelled excitedly. Liz sweat dropped. Kid sighed. "Dammit, Patty." He said. Patty just laughed hysterically. Soon they had arrived at the magnificent palace. It was even larger than Gallows manor. As they made their way inside, they stopped to admire the paintings and statues that adorned the corridors. One particular painting caught their eye, however. In the painting was a tall and muscular man. He has violet eyes, and long dark silver hair. On the left of him was a beautiful woman. She had brown skin, and long black curls. What stood out were her eyes, which were a beautiful turquoise. On her head was a tiara set with sapphires. Across from her was a young who was equally exquisite. She had the same dark hair as the other woman, and her skin was a shade lighter. She also had the same violet eyes as the man in the portrait. On her head sat a ruby tiara. They were all richly dressed. They were looking at a portrait of the royal family.

"Kid, is this her? The Princess?" Maka asked. Kid looked up at the painting.

"It must be." he said.

"She's beautiful." said Tsubaki.

"She's even more lovely in person." said a voice. Everyone turned in the direction of the voice. There stood Queen Fairuza. She was wearing a dark green gothic style ball gown made of satin with black lace. Her hair was down and pinned back and upon her head sat a black tiara with set with emeralds. Her eyes seemed to sparkle through the peacock feather mask she was wearing. The gang curtsied and bowed before her.

"Her mom doesn't looked half bad either." Soul mused under his breath to Black Star. Maka glared at the both of them.

"I am very glad you all could make it. Please, follow me to the ballroom." Fairuza said. Kid and the gang did as they were told.

Meanwhile, Princess Melaena was in her room getting ready, with assistance from Brigitte.

"Oh, Princess, don't look so glum. It's your birthday, and there is a party for you downstairs." Brigitte said while lacing Melaena's corset.

"I would smile if it wasn't for the fact that my parents are forcing me to marry." the Princess spat.

"Now, dear, I know you this wasn't your ideal plan for a marriage, but your parents have your best interests at heart. They love you. You know that." Brigitte replied. The Princess sighed. She knew Brigitte was right. She looked at the wall. There sat a small portrait of Kid that Lord Death had commissioned and sent to her. From what her mother said, Kid seemed like a sweet, well-mannered young man, and he doesn't seem to be lacking in the looks department. But she did not love Kid. She wanted to marry someone that she had fallen in love with, as her parents had, not have an arranged marriage. However, she knew she had no choice. What's done is done. Melaena was marrying Kid, and that was all there was to it. Melaena finished getting dressed and looked in the mirror. She looked exquisite. She on a white and silver Lolita style ball gown, which was adorned with white lace, and was embroidered with small amethysts, to set off her eyes. Her mother also had the jeweler create a silver tiara set with amethysts and pearls. Her hair was pinned back in an elegant style and her curls fell to her waist. She looked every bit of a princess.

"How beautiful you look, my dear." said Brigitte, smiling. "Come on, we can't keep your guests waiting." she said as she led the Princess out of the door.

Lady Griselda was watching the Princess through a looking glass, smiling wickedly. She had waited years for this day to come. She would finally be rid of the little brat who stood in the way of her getting the crown, of the brother she always resented, and the women she's always hated, who's beauty she envied.

"Goodbye, dear niece. This is the end o your life as you know it. After this day, I will be Queen of Charon. Power, privilege, all would be mine."

Sorry to leave you off like this, but next chapter will be worth it. Will Griselda's plan be successful? Will Kid and Melaena get along? Stay tuned to find out! Read and review please!

Kid *running towards Melaena*: Come here, my symmetrical angel!

Melaena: Get away from me! I'm not your angel!

Me: You will be.

Melaena: What did you say?

Me: Nothing.


	7. Chapter Six

The ballroom was filled with thousands of guests. The dukes, duchesses, ladies, and lords were in attendance and dressed for the occasion. The Queen and King's relatives were also there, as well as the townspeople. Melaena always viewed her subjects as equal, no matter their status, and made sure they were invited to the ball. The guests were talking amongst themselves and dancing. "Smells Like Teen Spirit" was playing.

_Load up on guns, bring your friends_

_It's fun to lose and to pretend_

_She's overboard and self-assured_

_Oh, no, I know a dirty word_

_Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low (x3)_

_Hello, Hello, Hello_

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

_I feel stupid and contagious_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

"This is my kind of party." Soul said. He thought it would be nothing but boring classical music playing. He grabbed Maka's hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. Liz and Patty each found a boy to dance with and followed suit. Black Star, however, was being obnoxious as usual.

"YAHOO! BOW DOWN TO YOUR ALMIGHTY GOD BLACK STAR! BASK IN MY GODLINESS!" he yelled while standing on top of one of the dessert tables, with Tsubaki pleading with him to get down. Everyone turned to his direction, appalled at his behavior. Maka reached under her gown and grabbed a book and walked over to Black Star, preparing to Maka Chop him when suddenly the King spoke. All attention was turned to him.

"Good people of Charon, and visitors. I would like to thank you all for coming to our masked ball. As you all know, this is an important day to us. On this day, sixteen years ago, my beloved Queen had presented the kingdom with an heir, our daughter. So without further ado,I would like to present Her Royal Highness, the Princess Melaena." the ballroom filled with applause as the Princess entered. The amethysts sewn into her gown seemed to sparkle in the light. Her violet eyes shone through her silver mask.

"This day is also important for another reason. Today we are happy to announce that our daughter will be betrothed to Lord Death's son, Death the Kid. Kid, will you please come so everyone can see you?" said the King. The guests applauded again, and made way for Kid, as he was greatly respected as the son of Death himself. Kid made his way to the King and Queen and bowed before them. He turned to the Princess and bowed before her. The Princess, hiding her displeasure at the announcement, smiled and curtsied before Kid. Her mother and father smiled.

"The Princess and Kid shall now lead the waltz." said the Queen. The orchestra began playing the waltz. Kid took the lead and placed his hand on Melaena's waist. Kid's heart was beating a mile a minute. Here he was, dancing with the woman that he is expected to marry within a year. He normally did not believe in love at first sight, but the young Reaper found himself falling for the Princess. Everything about her enchanted him. Her hair, her skin, her eyes. And she was perfectly symmetrical. The Princess observed Kid. He didn't look to bad. His eyes are quite beautiful she thought. She felt heat rise to her cheeks. Even though she found him attractive, she did not love Kid. How could she be expected to marry someone that she not have the joy of falling in love with? Sure, they grew up together, but that they had not seen each other in years. Plus, she found his OCD annoying. Melaena's thoughts were interrupted as she saw Lid's lips moving towards hers. Thinking fast, she stamped on his foot. Kid's eyes started to water, as he kept his composure.

"Did she just stomp on his foot?" Maka asked, as she was dancing with Soul.

"So not cool." said Soul. Patty was in the background laughing hysterically. The Princess have had enough and left the ballroom and ran to the garden. The Queen got up to go after her.

"Melaena? Melaena! Young lady, get back here this instant, and apologize to that young man!" Fairuza scolded as she came into the garden. She wandered about the courtyard, looking for her daughter. She heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Melaena?" the Queen asked. No response. She began to feel uneasy.

"If this is your idea of a joke, young lady, I am not amused. Come out here right now. You have guests waiting on you!" scolded the Queen. Melaena was in the gazebo. She knew she shouldn't have stamped on Kid's foot, but how dare he try to kiss her? And in front of everyone! The nerve of him.

Queen Fairuza wandered further into the the courtyard. Suddenly, a figure cloaked in black approached her.

"Good evening, Your Majesty." a voice sneered. It belonged to no other than Lady Griselda.

"Griselda? What are you doing out here? Have you seen Melaena?" the Queen asked.

"No, Your Majesty. But I will find her for you. And she will be joining you very soon." said Griselda wickedly. Another figure emerged from the shadows and stood beside Griselda. It was no other than Medusa.

"Kill her." said Griselda, her crimson eyes flashing. Arrows emerged from Medusa's body. Melaena left the gazebo to return to the ball when she heard an earth shattering scream. She turned to see Medusa's arrows impaling her mother's chest, killing her instantly. Tears instantly filled Melaena's eyes.

"MOTHER!" she screamed. Her beloved mother was dead.

Hoped you liked this chapter. Here's where it really starts to get good. R&R please!

Kid: I can't believe she stamped on my foot! She didn't even stamp on the other one! It's. Not. SYMMETRICAL!

Patty: *laughs*


	8. Chapter Seven

Death the Kid and his friends were talking along side the ballroom when they heard a scream.

"What was that?" Maka asked.

"I sense the soul of a witch nearby." Kid said." And it's coming from the courtyard. Liz, Patty, transform." Liz and Patty did as they were told. Soul changes into his weapon form as well, as did Tsubaki. They all followed Kid into the courtyard, and were horrified to see Princess Melaena weeping over her mother's bloody corpse. Suddenly the King ran out into the courtyard, making his way to the Queen's body. Unfortunately, Adrostos was not spared a minute to mourn his beautiful queen, as he was immediately impaled by Medusa's arrows. Griselda cackled loudly.

"YOU EVIL BITCH! THAT WAS YOUR OWN BROTHER!" Melaena shrieked, tears flowing down her face.

"Such language is not very appropriate for someone of your rank, dear niece. What would your mother say?" Griselda taunted. "But don't worry. You will be joining them soon enough." she said as Medusa's arrows were raised, prepared to strike their next victim. Suddenly Medusa's arrows were thwarted by a shot from Kid's pistols.

"Oh, no you don't!" shouted Kid. "You will not touch my bride!"

"Oh, how sweet." Medusa taunted. "Too bad you won't live long enough for the wedding." she said, her arrows hurling towards Kid. Maka charged at Medusa, her scythe raised. Medusa quickly dodged Maka's attack. Black Star was battling Griselda, who was blocking his attacks with magic.

"Come on, you ugly hag! What's the matter? To scared to fight a god like me?" he taunted. Kid was fighting Medusa along with Maka.

"Maka, take the Princess and get her out of here!" Kid ordered, throwing Maka a black whistle. " This is to summon the horses." Maka did as she was told.

"Your Highness, you need to come with me. It's too dangerous." Maka said, grabbing Melaena by her arm.

"Where do you think you're taking me?" the Princess demanded.

"We have to get you to safety." Maka replied.

"But I can't just leave! I am Queen now. I have to protect my kingdom!" Melaena cried.

"How will you be able to protect you kingdom if you're dead?" Maka said. Melaena said nothing. She fell to her knees with her face in her hands, sobbing.

"My parents are dead. I just saw them be murdered before my eyes, and I did nothing. And now I am abandoning the people who need me most. What kind of Queen am I?" Maka bent down and put her hand on the Princess's shoulder.

"You are not abandoning them. And you will be a great Queen, I'm sure. But right now we have to get you out of here. It's far too dangerous. We have orders from Lord Death to bring you to Death City with us. He is going to protect you." said Maka. The Princess lifted her head.

"Protect me? From what?" she asked.

"There's no time to explain. First we have to get you to safety." Maka replied. She pulled out the whistle Kid gave her and blew it. Soon, eight black winged horses came soaring from the sky towards them.

"Hop on. There's one for each of us." Maka said as she climbed atop one of the horses. Soon, Black Star and Kid came running towards them. Liz and Patty changed back into their human forms, as did Soul and Tsubaki.

"Are you all alright?" Maka asked.

"There were too many of them." Black Star said.

"Too many of what?" Maka asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Kishin. Medusa has raised an army of them. We had to get out before things got too ugly. Is the Princess alright?" asked Kid. Maka nodded.

"She's fine, but she's a little shaken up." Maka replied. Kid walked to Melaena, who was still on the horse. He looked up at her and gave her a look of reassurance.

"Do not be afraid. You will be safe with us. I promise." he said. Melaena looked away, saying nothing. She just lost both her parents in one and came close to being killed herself. And now her kingdom will be in chaos. Nothing will ever be alright again.

"Are we ready to go?" Kid asked. Maka nodded. Kid, Soul,Liz,Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki all got on their horses. Maka blew the whistle once more and they all took off, one by one, heading to Death City with the Princess in tow.

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Griselda was furious that the Princess managed to escape.

"How can you let her escape?! You have ruined all my plans, you imbecile!" she ranted. Medusa's eyes grew dark with anger.

"Watch your words, My Lady, or you will be joining your dear brother over there. Everything would have gone according to plan, if Death's brat hadn't shown up. But that doesn't mean this cant work to our advantage." said Medusa.

"What do you mean?" Griselda asked, calming down slightly.

"The Princess may be alive, but she will probably be too afraid to come back to Charon. Charon will be without their Queen, leaving the throne fair game for you." Medusa replied. Griselda smirked at the last statement."The Kishin will remain here to keep order in the kingdom. Anyone who opposes you will be eliminated immediately, simple as that."

"But what do we tell our dear subjects?" Griselda asked.

"Simple. Just tell them that their beloved King and Queen and their daughter were murdered by invaders." Medusa replied.

"They will never believe that. The people know I hated my brother." said Griselda scornfully.

"But on the contrary. We will make them believe it." Medusa said slyly. She and Griselda cackled at their plan. With the Princess safely out of the way, throne is now hers.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R please! Also feel free to check out my fan art based on this story on DeviantArt (link on profile page)


	9. Chapter Eight

**Meanwhile**

Kid, Melaena, and the others arrived back at Gallows Manor on the black horses. Kid let Melaena into the Manor to show her where she will be staying.

"Your room will be across from Liz and Patty's. If you need anything at all, they will be more than happy to help you, or you can come to me. My room is at the end of the corridor." Kid said, leading Melaena into her room. It was purple with satin black curtains, two shelves on either side of the room, and on all of the walls, Death's symbol was painted in black. Melaena also noticed that her things had already been brought to the Manor and put into their proper places.

"Does this meet with your approval?" Kid asked. Melaena nodded, looking down at the floor, saying nothing. Kid placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You are in a safe place now. You are considered family, so don't ever feel like a guest here. Help yourself to anything you like and make yourself at home." he said. Before leaving the room, he turned to look at Melaena.

"By the way, I am terribly sorry for the loss of your parents. I am here if you need someone to talk to." Kid said. Melaena nodded, and Kid exited the room, closin the doors behind him. Melaena walked over to the window and stared out at the full moon. Her insides burned with anger. The moon should not be so beautiful at a time like this. She had just watched her parents die moments ago! She reached around her neck and took off the locket that her parents had given her when she was a little girl. It was gold, in the shape of a heart, and it had her initial engraved onto it. Melaena opened the locket an looked at the portrait inside. She was no older than five years old, and she was sitting on her father's lap, holding a doll. Her mother looked as beautiful as ever, smiling. Melaena's eyes welled with tears at the memories she shared with her parents. But her grief soon turned to rage when her thoughts turned to her aunt, Griselda. This was all her fault. It was her fault that her parents are dead. It was her fault the Melaena had to leave her beloved kingdom behind. Without her, there would be no one there to protect her subjects. With Griselda on the throne, Charon would no doubt be thrown into chaos, depravity, and violence.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Melaena screamed out at the moon, cursing her aunt, sobbing.

Meanwhile, Kid and the others were downstairs, and they heard the scream.

"Is she alright?" Tsubaki asked. She felt pity for the Princess. No one should ever lose their family that way.

Kid sighed. "I have no doubt she is furious at what happened tonight. She must also be grieving as well. I think she should be left alone for a while, but in time, I think she will come around. I will talk to Father in the morning." Kid said.

"Well, Soul and I should get going. Blair must probably be lonely at the apartment. I will stop by tomorrow." Maka said as she and Soul left the Manor.

"Yeah, we're going to get out of here too. This is really cramping my style." said Black Star.

"Blak Star! Show some respect!" Tsubaki scolded. She turned to Kid. "I will be here with Maka tomorrow." she said as she and Black Star left. Liz and Patty wet upstairs to their room and went to sleep. Kid went upstairs after them, but as he passed Melaena's room, he heard her sobbing. His heart sank. He wanted to go in to comfort her, but she probably wanted to be left alone tonight. With a sigh, he headed to his room and went to sleep.

Sorry for the delay. I've just been so busy. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please R&R


	10. Chapter Nine

******The Next Morning******

Melaena woke up in her new bedroom, still in the ball gown she wore the night before. Her curls were disheveled, and her eyes were puffy from crying. She got out of bed and went to the closet. She pulled out a deep green frock with black lace, and a pair of black Victorian boots. She also pulled out a green satin ribbon for her hair. After laying out her clothes, she went to her adjoining bathroom to bathe. She sighed as the warm water hit her skin. After washing herself, she went to get dressed, and headed downstairs. When she entered the parlor, Kid, Liz and Patty were already there, as well as Maka and Tsubaki.

"Good Morning, Princess. I hoped you slept well." Kid greeted her, smiling. Melaena nodded.

"Yes. Thank you." she replied. Tsubaki walked over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"We are all very sorry about what happened. We're here for you of you need anything at all. Just ask." Tsubaki said gently. Melaena was silent.

"Tsubaki and Maka will be showing you around Death City, and give you a tour of the Academy. Liz and Patty will be accompanying you as well." Kid said. Melaena said nothing. She simply nodded. Kid took out a gold pocket watch and placed it in her hand. It had Lord Death's symbol engraved on it.

"If you need anything at all, use this watch to contact me." Kid said.

"Thank you. Melaena replied as she walked out the door with the girls. When the door closed, Kid sighed. He hated seeing Melaena so sad. But it was to be expected. She lost both her parents less than 24 hours ago, and she had to leave her kingdom. But he wanted to see her beautiful smile again. The smile she had when she made her entrance into the ballroom. The smile she had when he saw her in the garden. The smile he hoped to see when he makes her his bride.

_But she doesn't even seem to like me._ he thought to himself, reflecting to when Melaena stomped on his foot when he tried to kiss her at the ball. _Maybe I can do something nice for her. Kid thought_. He could throw a party and invite everyone from the Academy to welcome her. Kid grabbed a pen and paper and began making list of things to get.

*****Meanwhile, in Death City*****

"You're going to really like it here, I promise. There is so much to do in the city." said Liz, as she, Patty, Tsubaki, and Maka showed Melaena around. Liz was happy to see the Princess was starting to open up more. She had been so quiet since she got here. "By the way, I love your dress. Where did you get it?" she said, admiring Melaena's outfit.

"It was made for me. Brigitte, my governess, always made my clothes." Melaena replied. Her heart sank when she thought of Brigitte. She hoped she wasn't killed by Griselda or Medusa.

"Well, she did a really great job." Liz said. Melaena smiled, but said nothing. Suddenly, Melaena felt a vibration in her purse. She reached inside and pulled out the pocket watch Kid gave her and opened it.

"Hello, Princess. May I speak to Liz for a moment?" Kid asked. Melaena handed the watch to Liz.

"Yeah?" Liz asked.

"I want you to contact everyone from the Academy. I will be throwing a party tonight at the Manor to welcome Melaena.. I want you all to be back at 4 o clock to set up." Kid said.

"On it." Liz said before closing the watch and handing it back to Melaena. "Guys, we gotta be back by 4. Kid is throwing a party and wants us to help set up." Maka and Tsubaki nodded, and Patty was busy running around yelling "Party, Party, Party!"

"So, I meant to ask you this earlier. How do you like Kid? I mean you are going to marry." Liz asked.

"I suppose he's alright. He's well mannered and so far he has been kind to me. Not to mention he did save my life. But his obsession is annoying." Melaena said. Liz nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, he can be weird at times, but he's not a bad guy. See, me and my sister Patty were abandoned by our mother on the streets, and we turned to crime in order to survive. But Kid took us in and made us his weapons, giving us a better life." Liz said.

Melaena was shocked. "Your mother abandoned you?" she asked. Liz nodded. Melaena was appalled. How could someone just abandon their own children and not give a second thought about their well being? She also began to have a little more respect and admiration for Kid. It was very noble of him to take the Thompson sisters in and give them a home.

"So I completely understand how you feel, to lose your mother. Only your mother didn't leave you by choice." Liz said. Melaena nodded. She was starting to warm up to Liz and Patty. Maybe she can get to know Maka and Tsubaki a little more as well.

It was 3:30, and it was time for them to head back to Gallows Manor to get ready for the party. When they got to the Manor, Kid was waiting for them.

"I see you ladies enjoyed yourselves." he said, smiling. He walked over to Melaena and grabbed her hand. The Princess felt her face flush.

"You go ahead to your room and get yourself ready. I will go help them set up." said Kid.

"Shouldn't I help too?" Melaena asked.

"No, you're the guest of honor. All you have to do is get ready and show up." Kid replied, smiling. _His eyes are really pretty._ Melaena thought to herself. She was starting to get butterflies in her stomach, but she couldn't explain why.

"Fine." Melaena said, and she headed upstairs to her suite. Last thing she heard before closing the door was Kid yelling at Patty for rearranging the statues and making them asymmetrical. Melaena rolled her eyes and shut the door.


	11. Chapter Ten

*****Meanwhile at Charon*****

Griselda had ordered everyone in the kingdom to gather outside the castle. She planned to tell her new subjects that the King, Queen, and Princess were murdered by outsiders, however, Medusa convinced her that the plan will not work, because everyone in the kingdom knew just how much Griselda hated her brother, and will most likely blame her for his death, and his family's. So Medusa came up with a better idea.  
Griselda looked out her window and saw that everyone was gathered outside as ordered. She stepped out onto the balcony looking as every bit a Queen. She wore a black brocade gown embroidered with rubies. Over the gown she wore the late Queen's ermine trimmed robe. Her hair was in an elegant updo and adorned with an onyx and ruby tiara. Medusa came onto the balcony after her, and from her hands came a large cloud of purple smoke, which washed over the crowd. The purpose of this spell was to brainwash the kingdom into accepting Griselda as their Queen.

"Good people of Charon," Griselda began, "I have called you all here to tell you that this kingdom will be under a new regime. You will accept me as your Queen and master. I have appointed Medusa Gorgon as my Prime Minister. Any rebellion, disobedience, or disorder will be seen as an act of treason, which is punishable by death. The libraries and universities are to be open only to the nobility of this kingdom. Your new god will be Asura. Worshipping any other god will be considered heresy, and heretics are to be boiled alive. Any mention of the old King is considered high treason, and traitors of the crown will be beheaded. I am the true Queen, and you will answer to me." Griselda's speech was met by applause, and the crowd bowed before her, shouting "Long Live the Queen." An evil smile crept to her lips. She had dipose of her brother and his family, and she now has what she felt was rightfully hers: the crown.  
From his mirror,Lord Death watched this display in disgust. The royal family were longtime friends of his, and they were murdered by this disgusting, conniving woman. But he was relieved knowing that the Princess made it out alive. With the proper training, she will be able to defeat Griselda, and Medusa, and reclaim her rightful place on the throne.

Sorry it's so short. I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer.


	12. Chapter Eleven

*****Meanwhile at Gallows Manor*****

Melaena had just finished getting ready for the party that Kid was throwing for her. She had chosen a lavender Lolita style dress with white lace, which brought out her eyes. She had put her hair into two curly pigtails, adorned with a silver and amethyst tiara. On her feet she was wearing a pair of white satin slippers. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. The Princess opened the door and saw Kid standing there, smiling. Kid felt his heart skip a beat. He was completely captivated by Melaena's beauty. He also got a nosebleed when he saw Melaena's hair, because the pigtails were completely symmetrical.

"Are you ready?" Kid asked. Melaena nodded. Kid took the Princess's arm in his and escorted her down the corridor. "You look beautiful, by the way." he whispered to her.

"Thank you." Melaena replied, blushing. When the entered the great hall, everyone stopped to look at her.

"I'd like to thank all of you for coming this evening. I called you here for this party because I wanted to introduce you all to a very special guest. This is Her Royal Highness, Princess Melaena of Charon, my godsister, and future wife." Kid said. The room filled with applause and gasps. After the introduction, everyone gathered to introduce themselves to the Princess.

"Hello, my name is Kim Diehl. Are you really a Princess?" Kim asked. She had never met a royal before. Melaena nodded.

"Are you really going to marry Kid?" asked another student. "That's so sweet." Melaena said nothing. She still hadn't exactly warmed up to the arrangement.

"Where are your parents?" Kim asked. Melaena's eyes started to brim with tears.

"I'm sorry. D-did I say something wrong?" Kim asked.

"No, it's alright. It's just my parents were...murdered. They were murdered a few days ago by my aunt. She was going to kill me too, but Kid and his friends saved me and brought me here." Melaena replied. Kim nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry. You're going to like it here. Are you going to be attending the Academy?" asked Ox. Melaena nodded.

"Are you a weapon, or a Meister?" asked Harvey.

"Ok, that's enough questions for now. Let the girl enjoy her party." Liz chimed in, putting her arm around Melaena's shoulders, taking her away. "So how are you enjoying yourself?" Liz asked.

"I like it very much. I can't believe Kid did all of this for me." Melaena replied.

"Kid's crazy about you. You are going to be his wife, after all. And he also wanted you to feel welcome." Liz said, smiling. Melaena smiled back. Melaena walked over to the punch table where Maka, Soul, and Kid were standing. Black Star was hanging from a chandelier, being obnoxious as usual, with Tsubaki pleading with him to get down.

"YAHOO! ALL BOW DOWN TO YOU GOD, BLACK STAR! DON'T LOOK AT SOME PUNY PRINCESS! LOOK AT ME!" Black Star shouted from the chandelier. Melaena looked over at Kid and saw that his eyes were twitching. Suddenly, Black Star came down, along with the chandelier. Kid fainted, and Liz and Patty rushed to revive him. Melaena marched over to Black Star.

"You idiot! Look at what you've done! Clean this mess up right now!"she shouted, her eyes flashing.

"How dare you call me an idiot! I am Black Star! I am the greatest assassin who ever lived! I am the God of all Gods! And no one, not even some lowly princess, is going to make me-" Black Star was cut off a book colliding with his face, sending him across the room, blood spurting from his. nose.

"Looks like you just got Princess Chopped." Soul teased. Liz smirked at Melaena, while Patty was laughing hysterically. Kid was still knocked out.

"Nice one" Maka whispered.

"Thanks." Melaena replied. Despite Black Star being Princess Chopped, the party went on, with Black Star apologizing and cleaning up the broken chandelier. Kid and Melaena even shared a dance, without anyone's foot being stepped on. After the party ended and everyone had gone home, Kid was on his way to check on Melaena, and noticed that she was not in her room. He searched the house, using his soul perception, and found her in the study, reading a book.

"I see you like to read" he said. Melaena jumped from her book, startled.

"I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind." Melaena said.

"No, not at all." Kid said, sitting next to the Princess. "Remember, you are welcome to anything here. This is your home as well. What are you reading?"

"I'm reading "The Illiad." My mother used to read it to me growing up." replied Melaena.

"It was my mother's favorite as well." Kid replied and motioned to a painting on the wall. "That is her." Melaena went over to the painting. The woman in the portrait had pale skin and brown hair. Melaena noticed that the woman also had gold eyes, like Kid.

"She's beautiful." Melaena said. "What happened to her?"

"She died giving birth to me. She was a mortal woman, so her body could not handle the birth of a reaper child." Kid replied. "I, too, know what it's like to lose a parent. But at least you got to see and spend time with yours." Melaena nodded. At first she thought Kid to just be an annoying boy, but she was starting to realize that he was not so different from her.

"Kid, I'm so sorry." Melaena said.

"It's quite alright. I know she's is a better place. Did you enjoy the party tonight?" Kid asked.

"Yes I did. You didn't have to do that." Melaena said.

"I wanted to. I wanted to cheer you up, and I didn't want you to feel like a stranger here." Kid said, smiling.

"I'm sorry for hitting Black Star." said Melaena.

"No need to apologize. Black Star and be an idiot sometimes, but he's not that bad. But I do admit, it was quite funny to see him laying on the floor like that." Kid said. Melaena chuckled. Suddenly, Kid's face was an inch from Melaena's. They moved closer to each other, but before their lips could touch, they quickly broke away.

"Well", Kid began, his face red, "we should be getting to bed. Tomorrow is your first day at the Academy. Good night, Princess." Kid said, kissing Melaena's hand before heading to his room. Melaena went to her room, changed into her nightgown, an went to sleep.


	13. Chapter Twelve

*****Two Months Later*****

Melaena was finally beginning to adjust to being away from Charon, even though she still missed her kingdom terribly. But her newfound friends, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty managed to help make things easier, as well as Soul and Black Star, though Melaena had to Princess Chop him on more than one occasion. And noticed something else as well: she and Kid had grown closer. She could never thank him enough for all that he had done for her. He had saved her from being murdered and had welcomed her into his home. But she couldn't help but notice that the feelings she had towards Kid were more than mere friendship. She felt butterflies when she was around him. Whenever he spoke to her, she would feel herself blush. She even noticed she was becoming more tolerant of his OCD fits. Could it be that the Princess had fallen in love with the young Reaper? Little did she know, Kid had fallen for her too. He admired her grace, kindness, and intelligence. Her beauty was captivating, and she was symmetrical. To Kid, Melaena was perfect in every way. He was always willing to make her feel welcome, and made her happiness his priority. He made sure the library was stocked with her favorite books, and sometimes he would stay up all night reading with her. He would even take her out on tours of the city, just the two of them. He was looking forward to marrying her, and hoped that she felt the same way. Even though he long accepted the arrangement, he still wanted the marriage to be based on love rather than obligation.

It was Halloween, and Kid was throwing a costume party at the Manor. Maka, Tsubaki, Kim, and Jackie were meeting Melaena, Liz, and Patty to get ready. Kid, Soul, and Black Star were getting ready at Maka and Soul's apartment.

"I am so excited for this party." Said Jackie as she was putting on her sexy ladybug costume.

"Me too." said Liz, who was already in her devil costume and putting on her makeup. "So, Mel, what's the deal with you and Kid? Have you told him yet?"

"Ooh told him what?" Jackie asked excitedly.

"Mel's in love with Kid." Patty said in a sing-song voice. She was wearing an angel costume similar to her sister's.

"That's so sweet. So why haven't you told him? I mean you guys are getting married after all." replied Jackie.

"I don't know. What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Melaena said.

"Mel, Kid is crazy about you. When he first saw you he fell for you. I don't think you should worry about being rejected. The boy is always blushing around you." said Liz.

"Liz is right, Melaena. If you like Kid, you should let him know how you feel. I mean, what's the worst that can happen?" said Maka, who was dressed as a Hogwarts student. Tsubaki was dressed as a geisha.

"So, Mel, where's your costume?" Kim asked, as she was putting the finishing touches on her bumblebee costume, which was similar to Jackie's.. She always admired Melaena's wardrobe, and she knew that with Melaena being royalty, she would have the best costume. Melaena went over to her wardrobe and pulled out a exquisite pale blue gown with diamond and sapphire straps. She also pulled out a pair of matching blue satin slippers and a pair of large silver fairy wings. The girls stared in awe.

"Oh my gosh, this is beautiful. Where did you get it?" asked Jackie.

"I had it custom made." Melaena responded as she put on her costume. Liz curled her and helped her put on the diamond and sapphire diadem. After they all finished getting ready, they headed downstairs, where the boys were already waiting for them. Kid stared in amazement as Melaena descended the staircase. She looked so graceful and regal, as the princess she was born. Kid felt his heart skip a beat.

"You look breathtaking" Kid whispered to her as he took her arm in his. Melaena felt her face flush. Kid was dressed as Oberon, King of the Fairies. Soul was dressed as a 1920s gangster, and Black Star was dressed as Zeus. Go figure.

"ARE YOU READY TO WITNESS MY GODLINESS?" Black Star shouted, standing on top of a column.

"Black Star, please get down from there." Tsubaki pleaded. Black Star continued with his foolishness and only stopped when he saw Melaena reach for a book. Soon, all the other guests arrived, and the party began. There was a costume contest, which Melaena won, and Black Star kept trying to challenge everyone to a dance off. And of course, Ox continued with his fruitless pursuit of Kim. Melaena noticed Kid was no where to be found, and went to look for him. Melaena decided that when she found him, she was going to tell him how she felt. She decided to look in the garden, and saw Kid by the roses.

"Kid?"

Startled, Kid jumped, and turned around. Upon seeing Melaena, he smiled.

"Don't mind me. I just came here for some fresh air. Is everything alright?" Kid asked.

"Yes, everything's fine. I guess I needed some air too." Melaena replied. _Come on Melaena. You can do this_. she thought.

"I have something for you." Kid said.

"Really? What is it?" Melaena asked. Kid reached into his pocket and pulled out a long box. Kid opened the box and pulled out a diamond and pearl necklace, with was accentuated by a silver skull pendant.

"Kid, it's beautiful. breathed Melaena.

"It was my mother's. Father gave it to her, as a symbol of his love. And he wanted me to give it to the woman that I love." replied Kid. Melaena felt her heart stop at Kid's words. Did he really just confess his love to her?

"Kid, what are you-" Melaena started, but Kid spoke again.

"Melaena, I love everything about you. I love your eyes, your voice, your hair. I admire your graciousness, your intelligence, and your kindness. I love your symmetry, everything. Melaena, I love you." Kid said as he took Melaena's hand in his. Melaena looked into Kid's eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. He really did love her.

"Kid, I love you too." she said. Smiling, Kid took the necklace and put it around Melaena's neck. he gently stroked Melaena's face and kissed her. Melaena put her arms around Kid's neck and kissed him back. She was finally experiencing her first kiss, with the first boy she ever loved.

"Finally!" someone shouted. Kid and Melaena broke away and saw Liz standing at the garden entrance, with Patty and Maka and tow.

"How long have you three been standing there?" Kid asked.

"For about five minutes." Liz replied smugly.

"Kid and Melaena sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G-"

"DAMN IT PATTY!" Kid and Melaena shouted.

Here it is, the moment everyone has been waiting for. Kid and Melaena are finally in love with each other. Hope you guys liked it. Please R&R


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Kid and Melaena left the garden and came back into the house to join the party, hand in hand, and were met with applause. Soul put on a slow song, inviting all couples to the dance floor. Soul and Maka danced together, as well as Kid and Melaena. During the dance, Kid would whisper sweet nothings into Melaena's ear, making her blush and her heart flutter. She was happy to know that Kid felt the same way about her as she did about him, and decided that maybe this arranged marriage is not so bad. But deep down, she was still troubled. She worried deeply for her people, and the horrors they are being subjected to with her aunt on the throne. She had to get back to Charon somehow. She couldn't stay in Death City forever. Her thought were interrupted by Kid's lips on hers.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Melaena smiled.

"I am now." she replied, making Kid smile back. After the song and dance ended, Kid had another gift for Melaena.

"I need everyone's attention please." he began. When all eyes were on him, he took Melaena's hand and brought to the center of the dance floor. "As everyone knows, I will be married after my 18th birthday, and Princess Melaena is the one I will marry. Even though this marriage has been arranged since childhood, I want to make our betrothal official." Kid turned to Melaena and got down on one knee. "Melaena, I promise to love and protect you always. I love you more than life itself, and I promise you that not even death will separate us." Kid reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and opened it, revealing a beautiful gold diamond ring, engraved with his family's symbol. "Melaena, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Melaena felt her heart skip a beat. Moments earlier, she and Kid confessed their love to each other, and now here he was proposing to her. Even though they were already arranged to be married, Melaena loved that Kid wanted to make it official, in front of all their friends.

"Yes, Kid I will marry you." she had. Everyone in the party cheered and applauded as Kid slipped the ring on Melaena's finger. Kid got up and spun Melaena around, and kissed her passionately.

"I love you, Princess Melaena Nyx." Kid said looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you, Death the Kid." Melaena replied. Little did they know, they were being watched.

Medusa was watching the scene from a magic mirror that she had installed in her chamber. Even though she and Griselda had failed at killing the princess the first time, maybe they can get rid of her once and for all.

"Ah, young love. Too bad it won't last." she sneered. Maybe she could get her daughter, Chrona to do the job. Chrona is a student at the Academy, so it will be easy for her to get to the princess. And then she will take care of Griselda. With the princess and the new "queen" out of the way, Charon and Death City will be hers...


	15. Chapter Fourteen

*****Melaena's Dream*****

_It was a beautiful summer day in the kingdom of Charon. People gathered in the streets by thousands, townspeople an foreigners alike to witness this day. The wedding day of their beloved Princess Melaena and Death the Kid._

_The church was decorated with black, red, and purple roses, and illuminated by candles. Death the Kid was standing at the altar next to his father, who would be presiding over the ceremony. The boys of the Academy were his groomsmen, Soul being his best man. The bridesmaids consisted of Maka, Tsubaki, Kim, Jackie, and Chrona, as well as members of the royal court. Liz and Patty were the maids of honor._

_It was time for the bride to make her way down the aisle, and everyone stood up, looking towards the door of the cathedral. Kid stared at amazement as Melaena walked down the aisle. She wore a dress of white satin and lace, embroidered with silver thread and amethyst stones, accentuated by small silver skulls, with a twenty foot train. Her black curls were pulled back into an elegant style, complete with a white lace veil, and her mother's diamond and pearl tiara. Around her neck sat the diamond and pearl skull necklace that was given to her by Kid. Melaena met Kid at the altar, who took her hands in his._

_"Dearly Beloved, "Lord Death began ,"we have gathered here to witness the union of my son Death the Kid, to Her Royal Highness, Princess Melaena Nyx of Charon. And if there is any reason why these two should not be married, speak now, or forever hold their peace." Melaena and Kid looked around the cathedral to see who would object to their marriage, and of course they saw no objection. Even Black Star was behaving himself. But before Lord Death could continue, the doors flew open, and a dark figure was standing in the doorway. The figure turned out to be none other than Medusa._

_"Sorry I'm late. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Medusa said slyly._

_"How dare you come here, you murdering bitch!" Melaena shouted. "GUARDS! Arrest that woman!" They royal guards drew out their swords, charging at Medusa. But they were no match for Medusa's speed. Within minutes, they were impaled by Medusa's arrows._

_"Now, my dear, was that really necessary? You know, swearing is not very becoming of a young lady of your caliber. And in a church no less. What would your parents say?" Medusa sneered. Melaena's insides burned with fury at the mention of her parents._

_"How dare you mention my parents? When you were the one who killed them?"" she shouted._

_"Why so much anger, Princess? After all, this is your wedding day. You should be happy. I just came to give you your wedding present!" Medusa said as arrows sprung from her and charged towards Melaena. However, Kid, pushed Melaena out of the way and jumped on front of the arrows, which pierced through his heart._

_"NO! Kid!" Melaena cried Kid fell to the ground. Seething with rage, Melaena lunged at Medusa, and was too impaled by her arrows-"_

Melaena woke up screaming at the top of her lungs. Kid burst into her room and hurried to her side.

Melaena? Love, are you alright?" he asked.

"Kid, I thought she killed you!" Melaena cried.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Kid asked, confused.

"Medusa! She came to our wedding, and she killed you! And then she tried to kill me!" she shouted while sobbing into his shoulder. Kid held her, trying to comfort her.

"Shhhh, it's alright, I'm here. It was just a bad dream. " Kid said soothingly, kissing Melaena's head. "She can't hurt you, or me. I promise I won't let her hurt you." Kid tilted Melaena's chin so that their eyes met. "I love you." Melaena looked into Kid's eyes. Even though she was terrified by the dream she had, Kid's eyes still managed to melt her heart.

"Kid, promise me something." she said.

"Anything." said Kid.

"Promise me that nothing will ever come between us. That we will always be together." Melaena said.

"I promise. As I said when I proposed to you, not even death will separate us. I will protect you with my life." Kid said as he kissed Melaena's forehead. "Now get some sleep. We have class in the morning."

"Kid, will you stay with me? I don't think I will be able to sleep by myself tonight." said Melaena. Kid smiled.

"Of course, my love." Kid said as he got into bed with Melaena and pulled her close to him. "Good night, darling." Melaena smiled and fell asleep.

*****The Next Morning*****

It was another day at the DWMA. Professor Stein decided that he was going to have the students duel against each other. Soul was dueling with Black Star, Kid against Kilik, and Melaena was up against Chrona. Little did Melaena know, this was no mere duel. Medusa had given Chrona specific instructions to dispose of the Princess, and make it look like an accident. During the duel, it seemed that Melaena had the upper hand. Being a direct descendant of an Olympian god gave her an advantage, as well as her magical lineage. Not only was she descended from Hades on her father's side, on her mother's side she was descended from the witch Aradia. Melaena didn't even need a weapon to battle. Chrona knew she was losing, and could not risk incurring Medusa's wrath.

_"What are you waiting for? Kill her!"_ Medusa's voice hissed

_"I can't. She's my friend!"_ Chrona's voice protested. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her head.

_"Do it! Or face my wrath yourself!"_ Medusa's voice Melaena's back was turned, Chrona charged at her with her demon sword, to deliver the fatal blow. But before the blade could pierce the Princess, Chrona was met with a swift kick to the face, knocking her to the ground. Chrona looked up to see Kid standing over her, pistols pointed in her face.

"What the_ hell_ do you think you're doing?!" Kid demanded.

"Kid, calm down! We were just dueling." Melaena protested.

"Melaena, this was not just a mere battle. She was trying to kill you!" Kid said. Melaena looked at Chrona.

"Chrona, is that true?" Melaena asked. Chrona could not look Melaena in the eye. Looking down at the ground, she nodded.

"Why? What reason could you possibly have for wanting to kill me?" Melaena demanded.

"Medusa." Chrona muttered.

"What?" Melaena said.

"Medusa told me to do it." Chrona said more loudly.

"Chrona, what does Medusa have to do with this?" Melaena demanded.

"Mel, Medusa is Chrona's mother." Maka chimed in. Melaena's eyes widened in shock.

"You mean to tell me that the bitch who murdered my parents, is your mother? And you kept this from me?" Melaena shouted. Chrona nodded. "And I guess you just wanted to finish the job your mother couldn't." Melaena sneered. "I should kill you!"

"Please don't be angry with me, Melaena! I don't know how to deal with anger!" pleaded Chrona. "Medusa keeps getting inside my head and making me do things and I don't know how to deal with that!"

"Are you saying that she controls you?" Melaena asked. Chrona nodded. Melaena stared at Chrona for a moment. Chrona was a little strange, but always seemed like a nice girl. She didn't seem like someone who would try to murder her. Maybe she was telling the truth. Maybe the reason why she kept the fact that Medusa was her mother a secret because she thought Melaena wouldn't like her if she knew. "You still should have told me. But I forgive you, just this once." Chrona smiled.

"I'm really sorry, Melaena." Chrona said. Melaena kneeled down and hugged Chrona. From her mirror, Medusa was watching the battle, and was furious at Chrona's failure.

"Insolent coward!" she shouted. "Should have known not to trust you with this task." Then it hit her. Instead of going after the Princess, she should let the Princess come to her. She could invade her dreams and let her see the horrors her kingdom is being subjected to, and Melaena would be compelled to return, falling right into her trap. She still had to get rid of Griselda, however. Maybe it was time to pay the "Queen" a visit.

*****At the Palace*****

Griselda was in her parlor reading, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who's there? State your business." she demanded.

"Your Majesty, Medusa Gorgon is here to see you." Pandora, Griselda's servant, said from behind the door.

"Very well. Let her in." said Griselda. Medusa entered the parlor. "Medusa! What brings you here? Is she dead?"

"Unfortunately, my daughter failed to dispose of your niece. I should have known better than to entrust her with this important task. But I have a much better plan." Medusa replied.

"Go on." Griselda said.

"Well, we both know how deeply the Princess cares for this kingdom. If I invade her thoughts and dreams with illusions of her people being subject to cruelty and oppression, then she will be compelled to come back to put a stop to it." Medusa said.

"And we will have her right where we want her." Griselda finished.

"Precisely. But there is still one problem." said Medusa.

"What?" Griselda asked.

"You." Medusa said slyly.

"Me? What the bloody hell are you-" Before Griselda could say anything more, she was impaled from both sides by Medusa's arrows. With Griselda out of the way, she could set her plan to revive the Kishin in motion.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

*****Two Months Later, Christmas Day****

It was Christmas, and everyone had gathered at Gallows Manor for Kid's annual Christmas party. Professor Stein and Marie even managed to show up. Spirit of course, was at the party, trying o get Maka to bond with him, but to no avail.

"Maka, come dance with your papa." he said happily.

"Go jump off a bridge, Papa." Maka said coldly, prompting Spirit to go cry in a corner.

"Maka, don't you think you're being a little harsh on your father? It's Christmas." Melaena said.

"I hate him." Maka said.

"Just go talk to him, at least just for the holiday. Remember, you only get one dad, and you still have yours." replied Melaena. Maka pondered for a moment, and nodded in understanding. She knew Melaena was still deeply hurt over her parents' death. Even though Maka may never forgive Spirit do cheating on her mother, maybe she could be nice to him, just this once. Maka went over to her father, who immediately stopped crying.  
Melaena was watching the scene when suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Melaena turned around and was face to face with Kid.

"Have I told you I loved you today?" Kid asked, his nose touching hers.

"Yes, about 7 times." Melaena mused. She noticed Kid's left eye started to twitch as soon as she said "7"._ Here we go_ she thought.

"Only 7? That's completely asymmetrical!" Kid cried.

"Kid, it's not that big a deal." Melaena said. She is really going to have to get used to his OCD attacks.

_"Not that big a deal? _I'm asymmetrical garbage! What kind of reaper am I that I can't remember to say I love you 8 times?" Kid yelled. "I'm the worst reaper who ever walked the face of the earth." he whispered. Melaena gave him a peck on the lips.

"If you were that, I wouldn't love you as much as I do." she said. Kid smiled.

"I love you. There, 8 times. Perfectly symmetrical." said Kid. Melaena rolled her eyes slightly.

"Come on. It's time to open presents." Melaena said, taking Kid's hand and heading over to the Christmas tree. The others were already exchanging and opening their gifts. Soul had given Maka a necklace with a violin pendant. Maka had given Soul a new CD. Tsubaki had given Black Star a new punching bag, and Black Star had given Tsubaki a green kimono. Ox had given Kim a diamond ring, which she rejected. Maka gave Chrona a new book. Patty walked over to Melaena and handed her a wrapped box. Melaena opened it and found a stuffed giraffe.

"Thank you, Patty." Melaena said, smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Mel." Liz said, handing Melaena a gift bag. "Kid will love you in this." Liz whispered in her ear. Puzzled, Melaena peeked into the bag, and quickly closed it, blushing. Liz had bought Melaena sexy lingerie. Melaena had given Liz and Patty their gifts, which were handmade jewelry. Then it was time for Kid to give his gift: a silver skull charm bracelet, engraved with the words "My Love For You Is Eternal". For Kid, Melaena had given him a gold pocket watch, engraved with his initial, with an "8" on each side.

"It's amazing." Kid said in awe.

I was late, and everyone had left to go home. Liz and Patty had went to bed, and Melaena and Kid were cuddled by the fireplace. Kid noticed that Melaena seemed distracted.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked. Melaena sighed.

"It's just that I...nevermind. It's stupid." she said.

"Nothing you say is ever stupid, Melaena. Please tell me." Kid said.

"I just miss Charon so much. And this is the first Christmas I've ever spent without my parents." Melaena replied, a tear rolling down her cheek, which Kid wiped away.

"Come with me. I have another gift for you." Kid said, taking Melaena's hand. They went upstairs to Melaena's room, and Kid walked over to a talk object covered with black fabric. Kid took off the cloth to reveal a large mirror.

"Father had this made for you. With this mirror, you can see anything you wish. All you have to do is tell the mirror what you want to see." Kid said. Melaena walked over to the mirror and said what she had long desired to say: "I want to see my kingdom, please." For a moment she was blinded by a white light. In the mirror's reflection, she could see her beloved Charon. But it was not the beautiful place she once knew it to be. It looked dark and bleak. The reflection changed to another scene. Innocent townspeople chained to a wall, a child who looked no older than six, was hanging by his ankles, being whipped. With every cry, Melaena's fury intensified. While she was here in Death City, her kingdom suffered unimaginable cruelty at the hands of her aunt.

"Show me Griselda!" she sounded. Melaena was not prepared for the sight before. She had expected to see her aunt on her father's throne, lavishing herself and abusing her newfound power. Instead, she saw Griselda's head rotting on a pike. Melaena was furious. Not at her aunt's death, but that she was denied the pleasure of killing her herself. Suddenly, the mirror changed again. This time, showing Medusa in a dungeon, brewing in a cauldron a black substance.

"What is she making." Melaena asked.

"Black blood. She's going to use it to revive the Kishin. I must warn father." Kid said.

"I have to go back." Melaena said.

"What?"

"In going back to Charon." Melaena stated.

"You can't be serious, Melaena! It is much too dangerous!" Kid shouted.

"Kid, you saw what is happening back there! I am Charon's rightful Queen! I cannot just stand by and watch while my people suffer! I have to go back and make things right'" Melaena cried.

"But you can't just go off to Charon by yourself! You don't know what dangers lie ahead. Medusa could have a trap set for you! No! You are not going back there, and that's final!" Kid shouted. But upon seeing the desperation and fury in Melaena's eyes, Kid softened.

"Darling, I am just a angry as you are, and I want to defeat Medusa just as much as you do. But we can't do it on our own. And I will never be able to live with myself if anything happened to you. I love you too much. Let us sleep on it, and we will go to Father in the morning. He will know what to do." Kid said. Melaena nodded, and Kid kissed her on her forehead. "Now please try to get some sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Melaena replied as Kid left her room. Once she knew he was asleep, she reached into her jewelry box and pulled out the locket her parents gave her. She opened the locket and suddenly a portal opened in her room. Melaena looked back at her bedroom door. She knew Kid had meant well, and only had her best interests at heart, but Melaena's conscience would not let her just stand by and let these cruelties be inflicted on her people. Griselda had gotten what she deserved, so Melaena had Medusa to deal with. After all, Medusa is the one who unleashed the arrows that killed her parents. Medusa must be stopped. Putting on her cloak, Melaena stepped into the portal.

Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please R&R!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Melaena soon found herself in the Town Square of Charon. She wandered down the road and surveyed the area around her. It was even worse in person. Some of the shops had been closed down, and she saw that many of her people were homeless. Suddenly, she felt a rug on the bottom of her dress. She looked down and saw a small girl. Her clothes were in tatters, and her face was dirty.

"Are you hungry, little one?" Melaena asked gently. The little girl nodded slowly. Melaena took the girl by her hand and walked her to a nearby bakery. "What is your name?"

"Giselle." the girl answered.

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl. And where are your parents, Giselle?" asked Melaena as she was buying a loaf of bread for the young girl.

"I don't have any parents." Giselle said, her eyes brimming with tears. Melaena felt her heart break into a million pieces. This girl couldn't be any older than four years old, and she was all alone, reduced to wander in the street, starving.

"Her parents were taken away by Medusa's guards last week, because they could not pay their taxes. She had them tortured to death. However, the little one managed to escape, but was forced into slavery." said the baker sadly. Melaena felt her blood boil. Had she stayed, maybe this all could have been prevented.

"Giselle, would you like to live with me? You can have a warm bed to sleep in, and all the food you can eat. And there will be all typed of pretty clothes for you to wear, an toys too. Would you like that?" Melaena asked, kneeling down so that she was face level with the little girl. Giselle nodded eagerly, making Melaena smile. She couldn't send the girl back into the street with no where to go. Suddenly, out of no where, a man came chargin towards them, with a whip in hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you little brat? You're supposed to be out working in the field, not stuffing your face!" the man yelled, making the girl cower in fear.

"Please don't whip me, master! I'll be good, I promise!" Giselle pleaded. The man grabbed her by the arm and roughly yanked her towards him.

"Maybe this will teach you to obey!" The man sneered, raising his whip. However, when he lashed the whip, Melaena jumped in front of Giselle, and the whip wrapped around Melaena's arm, allowing her to snatch it from his grasp.

"Just what do you think you're doing, wench?" the man spat at her. Violet eyes flashing, Melaena stood tall, and removed the hood of her cloak. "I am no wench, sir. I am Melaena, Princess of Charon, daughter of the late King Adostros and Queen Fairuza, and the rightful heir to the throne. If you dare lay a hand on this child, I will personally see to it that your head rots on a spike." Melaena said menacingly. As the man looked into Melaena's face, his eyes widened in shock. Melaena was the spitting image of the late Queen, and was the only one in the kingdom who had violet eyes, a trait of the royal family. The old man fell bowed before her.

"Please forgive me, Your Majesty. I did not recognize you. Forgive my vile tongue." he pleaded.

"Get up. You are forgiven. But you should be ashamed of yourself for subjecting an innocent child to such cruelty. But I know you are not doing it by choice. But I will be taking the child to live with me, if you don't mind." Melaena replied.

"Y-yes. Of course, Your Majesty." the man said, bowing again. Melaena took Giselle's hand, and continued walking down the road. As she walked bowed, the people bowed in homage, shouting, "The rightful Queen has returned! Long Live the Queen!"

"Are you really the Princess?" Giselle asked. Melaena smiled.

"Yes I am." Melaena replied.

"Then why did you go away?" asked Giselle. "Don't you like us anymore?" Giselle's words tore at Melaena's heart. Giselle was just a child, too young to understand the circumstances surrounding her absence.

"Of course I do. I love my people more than anything. But it was too dangerous for me to stay here. The mean lady that killed my parents tried to kill me too. So some really nice people saved me." Melaena explained. Giselle said nothing. She simply nodded. As they continued down the road, they saw an old beggar woman.

"Excuse me, do you know the way to the palace?" Melaena asked. The woman nodded. She had an eerie feeling about her, but Melaena could quite put her finger on it.

"Can you take us there?" asked Melaena. The woman nodded again.

"Follow me." she said. Melaena and Giselle did as they were told. After about a half an hour they had finally arrived at the castle. Melaena walked over to the family crypt, where her parents and ancestors were buried. Melaena made a large bouquet of roses from the nearby garden and put the flowers on their graves.

"I love you, Mother. And you, Father. I never understood why you had to leave me, but I hope that you are resting in peace. And even though I was not happy about the arrangement you made for me, I know you were looking out for my best interests. And I am happy now. Kid and I are in love, and I am looking forward to our wedding day. But I had to come back. I could not just stand by and let out people suffer. This is not the vision that you had for our kingdom. But I promise you both that I will make things right." Melaena said.

"Oh, isn't that sweet." a voice sneered. Melaena turned around and saw not an old woman, but Medusa. This was all a trick!

"Giselle, run! Now!" Melaena shouted to the girl, taking her locket out of her cloak and tossing it to was aiming her arrows at Giselle, but Melaena sent a blast of purple flames at Medusa, sending her flying backwards, allowing the girl to escape. Melaena began to take off after her, but soon found herself bound by Medusa's arrows.

"Now I have you right where I want you. Where's your beloved Kid now?" sneered Medusa.

"You're not going to get away with this, you witch!" Melaena spat.

"Oh, but I already have, Princess. But the question is, what do I do with you?" Medusa said slyly.

Giselle kept running as fast as she could, as far away from the castle as possible. She pulled out the locket Melaean tossed to her. _What does she want me to do with this?_ she thought as she opened it. Suddenly the portal opened. Entranced by the light of the portal, Giselle walked through it, and found herself on her way to Death City.

*****Meanwhile, at Gallows Manor*****

It was eight in the morning, and Kid had woken up. Today, he was going to go see his father in the Death Room to figure out what to do about Medusa.

"Liz, go wake Melaena." Kid said. Liz headed down the corridor to Melaena's room and opened the door.

"Mel, wake up. We have to go-" Liz was shocked to see that Melaena was nowhere in sight. "Kid! You might want to come up here!" she shouted. Kid bolted into the room.

"Oh God no!" he said.

"What? Kid, what's going on?" Liz asked.

"Liz, Patty, we have to go find Father _now_!" replied Kid.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Maka and Soul were in their apartment when Maka got a text from Liz.

911! Come to the Death Room ASAP! Mel is missing!

"Soul! Let's go! We're wanted in the Death Room!" Maka said. Soul got dressed and followed Maka out the door. As they were on their way to the Death Room, they noticed a little girl running towards them. The girl was no other than Giselle.

"Is there something wrong?" Maka asked. Giselle handed Maka the locket. Maka looked at the locket and recognized it immediately. It was Melaena's. _Maybe_ _this little girl knows what happened to her. _Maka thought.

"What is your name, little girl?" Maka asked.

"Giselle." the girl replied.

"Where did you find this locket, Giselle?" asked Maka.

"The princess threw it to me. This scary lady was trying to hurt us with arrows, and the princess told me to run, and tossed the locket to me. But she couldn't get away. The mean lady got her." Giselle cried.

Medusa!" Maka thought to herself. "Soul, we have to take this girl with us to see Lord Death. She can lead us to Mel." Soul nodded in agreement, and they took Giselle with them. When they got to the Death Room, they saw that Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki were already there, as well as all of the Death Scythes.

"Maka! Soul! Thank you for coming." said Lord Death. "And this must be little Giselle."

"You know this girl, Father?" asked Kid.

"Yes. Melaena actually saved this little girl's life. That's how she was able to find us." Lord Death replied. Giselle handed him the locket.

"What's going on, sir?" asked Maka. Lord Death went over to his mirror. The mirror lit up and showed Melaena lying in a cell, the back of her dress ripped, showing several lashes on her back. Kid's face burned with rage, his fists clenched.

"What happened to her?" Tsubaki asked, eyes brimming with tears.

"Medusa lured Melaena to the palace grounds and trapped her. She plans to have the princess publicly executed tomorrow morning." Lord Death replied.

"Over my dead body." Kid said, his voice laced with fury.

"We have to act now if we want to save her in time, which is why I've gathered you all here. Not only do we have to save the princess and defeat Medusa, but we also have to destroy all of the Kishin that are there as well. " said Lord Death. Everyone nodded in agreement. Lord Death opened the locket, and the portal opened. "Now if everyone could just step through here." Everyone did as they were told and stepped through the portal.

_Hold on, Melaena. I'm coming for you._ Kid thought.

*****Meanwhile at Charon*****

Melaena was lying in her cell, her back still burning with pain from being whipped. Now Medusa was going to execute her tomorrow. Melaena blamed herself for her current situation. Had she listened to Kid and waited, none of this would have happened. But she hoped Giselle made it out safely. Melaena's eyes filled with tears as her thoughts turned to Kid. He was the love of her life, and now she may never see him again. She may never again witness his many OCD rants, or see his smile, or hear him say "I love you." And it would be all her fault.

"Kid, forgive me." she sobbed.

"Melaena? Is that you?" a voice called out. Melaena looked around, and then noticed the cell across from her. The voice belonged to her old friend, Lady Urania Von Schultz.

"Urania? What are you doing here?" Melaena asked.

"They're going to chop off my head tomorrow." Urania replied.

"What? Why?"

"Treason. My family has always supported the royal family, and always knew that your aunt and that vile woman are responsible for your parents' deaths. I was put here because I tried to poison Medusa. I have been sitting here for about a month." Urania replied.

"Where are your parents?" Melaena asked.

"They're dead. They were put to death after your parents were killed because they refused to pledge allegiance to your aunt. After that, I was made a servant to her." replied Urania. "A lot had changed since you left." Melaena's insides felt as if they were being twisted with a knife. If only she had stayed...

"Urania, this is all my fault. I should have stayed. Maybe if I had-"

"Had what? What could you have done? She would have killed you too, and the kingdom would have been worse off. At least with you leaving, you gave us hope. You gave us the hope that you would come back and make things right. So please, don't blame yourself." replied Urania. "Don't give up hope yet. I'm sure your friends will come to save us."

"I hope so. I don't think I will be able to live with not seeing Kid again." said Melaena sadly.

"So, you do love him? I remember at your party, you said he was annoying." Urania said. Melaena chuckled.

"You're right, I did. But over the months, we've gotten a chance to know each other. He is very kind, sweet, and charming. Sure, his OCD can be a pain, but he is a very good person. Not to mention very handsome, too. " Both Melaena and Urania chuckled. The two of them continued to talk until they both fell asleep, their hearts heavy, dreading their impending deaths.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

*****The Next Morning*****

"Get up. It's time." a gruff voice said. Melaena woke up and saw the jailer standing over her. She looked out of the window and saw that it was light out. Today was her execution.

"Come on, I don't got all day, and neither do you." said the jailer. Melaena did as she was told and followed the jailer out of the cell. She was led to the prison washroom where she bathed, and was given a simple black dress to wear. She was then escorted down the corridor to the execution site, followed by several guards. When she stepped into the light, she was greeted by weeping as she passed through the crowd.

"May the Gods bless you." said an old woman, placing her hand on Melaena's shoulder.

"Long Live the Queen!" shouted several others. It was clear that the princess had the public's support. The people of Charon were outraged that their rightful Queen was going to be slaughtered before their very eyes. Soon, Melaena approached the scaffold and faced the crowd. She turned to her left to see Medusa approaching her.

"Well, Princess," she said in a low voice so only that Melaena could hear. "the time has come for you to die. But I am willing to offer you this final chance, to save your life. Join me. Join forces with me and the other witches, and we can rule this kingdom and Death City together. Between the two of us, we can be unstoppable. It would be a terrible waste to spill such precious and valuable blood. Join me, and you will be spared." an evil grin spread across Medusa's face as she waited for Melaena's response. Melaena looked at Medusa, fury and disgust filling her eyes, and spat in her face, drawing applause and cheers from the crowd.

"You are a disgrace to witches everywhere, and I would rather die a thousand deaths than join you." she replied.

"Very well, Princess. You've made your choice, and now I am going to make mine." Medusa said slyly.

Kid and the others were pushing their way through the large crowd, in a vain attempt to reach Melaena. From a distance, they could see the executioner grabbing his sword, with Melaena blindfolded, kneeling down.

"Damn it, no!" Kid cried angrily. "We have to find a way to reach her!"

"I have an idea. Tsubaki, weapon form!" Black Star ordered. Tsubaki transformed into a ninja star. Black Star concentrated closely, aiming for the executioner's neck. As the executioner raised his sword, Black Star threw the star, which hit its intended target. The executioner, blood spurting from his neck, fell to the ground, leaving Melaena unscathed, and the crowd cheering. Melaena removed the blindfold to see Kid, Maka, and Black Star running towards her, with Giselle in tow.

"Damn you brats!" Medusa shouted, shooting her arrows at them. However, Maka and the others managed to dodge them. When Kid reached Melaena, he pulled her into a loving embrace, kissing her forehead.

"Kid, I'm so sorry! I should have listened to you." Melaena sobbed into his chest.

"There's no need for apologies, love. I love you, and I am just glad that you're alright. But we have to get you out of here." Kid took Melaena by the hand and pulled her away from Medusa's attacks.

"Get Melaena to the castle! We will take it from here." Stein ordered.

"Kid, we have to go to the dungeon." Melaena said.

"The dungeon? What for?" Kid asked confused.

"My friend Urania is in there. They were going to execute her after me! We have to get her out of there!" Melaena said. Kid nodded in understanding. Melaena led them the dungeon, and saw Urania laying in her cell.

"Melaena? You're alive!" Urania exclaimed.

"Urania, stand back." Melaena said. Urania did as she was told, and Melaena shot a blast of purple fire, breaking the lock on the cell. Urania ran out of the cell and hugged Melaena.

"I am so glad you're alive." she said. Melaena smiled.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." Melaena said. The gang exited the dungeon and made it inside the palace. When they entered the ballroom, Melaena heard a familiar voice.

"Melaena? Is that you?" the voice belonged to Brigitte, Melaena's governess. Melaena ran to embrace her.

"Brigitte, I am so happy to see you. I thought that witch had killed you." she said. Brigitte smiled.

"Brigitte, this is Giselle. She is an orphan, and has no where to go. I want you to take her to one of the bedrooms, and keep her there. Keep her safe." Melaena ordered. Brigitte nodded.

"Yes, Your Majesty." she said, and she took Giselle's hand and took her upstairs. Suddenly, Stein, Spirit, Marie, and the other Death Scythes came running in.

"Is she dead?" Melaena asked, referring to Medusa.

"No. We were able to fend her off for the time being, but she will come back. It's the Kishins we need to worry about. She has raised ten thousand of them here." said Stein.

"So what do we do?" asked Melaena.

"We destroy the Kishin souls, and then we destroy Medusa." Stein replied.

"Where are these Kishin souls?" Melaena asked.

"There are spread throughout the palace. I can sense some of them coming from behind that door." said Maka. Melaena turned to the entrance of the ballroom to see Medusa coming towards them, surrounded by no less than a thousand Kishin.

"Leaving so soon? But the fun is just beginning. And better place to battle than this beautiful ballroom." Medusa said.

"You're going to pay for what you did to my parents." Melaena spat.

"Oh is that so? Well we'll just see about that." Medusa sneered, her arrows raised. "Shall we dance, Princess?"

"You guys handle the Kishin. This bitch is mine." Melaena said fiercely, not taking her eyes off Medusa.

"Fine by me." Medusa said slyly.

So here is it is, the beginning of the climax of the story. Stay tuned. And R&R please.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Medusa charged at Melaena, shooting her arrows at her. Melaena was able to fend off her opponent's attacks by blasting the arrows away with her amethyst colored fireballs. Kid, Maka, and the others were fighting the Kishin soldiers, destroying them one by one. Medusa shot another arrow in Melaena's direction, but Melaena shot a blast so powerful that the force of it sent Medusa through the wall into the next room.

_The little brat is getting stronger_ _by the minute_. Medusa thought to herself, still reeling from the blow. She looked up to see her opponent standing over her.

"Giving up already? I was just getting started." Melaena sneered.

"So am I!" Medusa spat, shooting another arrow, which grazed Melaena's arm but did not do any significant damage. Despite the minor injury, Melaena continued to fight, but Medusa was moving away from her, going up the staircase.

"Come back here you bitch!" Melaena shouted, shooting another blast at Medusa, sending her over the railing of the staircase. However, Medusa manage to land on her feet unscathed.

"I must say, Princess, you are a very formidable opponent. Are you sure you don't want to reconsider my offer? I think we would make very good waste your time with things like marriage and children, when you can have infinite power?" Medusa asked slyly.

"I will never join you, Medusa. I'd die first." Melaena spat.

"Very well. I see you've made your choice." Medusa said, raising her arrows, aiming them at Kid. "Say goodbye to your sweetheart, Princess."

"You evil bitch, NO!" Melaena roared, making her way towards Kid as Medusa sent her arrows in his direction. Melaena pushed Kid out of the way, and jumped in front of the arrows, which impaled her. Melaena fell to the ground, bleeding profusely and coughing up blood. Medusa laughed evilly.

"MELAENA!" the others shouted, rushing to her side. Kid held Melaena in his arms, sobbing. Liz and Patty returned to human form. Maka took off her jacket and pressed it on Melaena's wound to stem the bleeding.

"Melaena, why did you do it?" Kid sobbed.

"Sometimes people do crazy things, when they're in love." Melaena replied, her voice faint, her breathing labored. She looked into Kid's eyes, smiling faintly.

*****Flashback, Five Years Earlier*****

_Kid was twelve years old, and Melaena was eleven, and they were in the royal library, reading aloud from Harry Potter books. While they were reading, a large spider crawled across the page. Melaena, who was terrified of spiders, screamed, standing of top of her chair, crying._

_"Don't worry, Princess, I'll get it for you." Kid said, taking the book and smashing the spider. Melaena breathed a sigh of relief._

_"Thank you, Kid." she said._

_"You have nothing to fear, as long as I'm here." Kid said. Melaena smiled, and they continued reading_.

One Year Later

_Kid had come to visit for the summer, and was having another one of his breakdowns, because one of the chair in the courtyard was out of place. Lord Stanholm, the duke's son, was laughing at Kid with some of his friends._

_"Hey guys, look at the freak!" he teased. The other boys laughed._

_"Who cries over a chair?" another boy said._

_"Hey freak, look over here." Lord Stanholm said, knocking over another chair, making Kid's scream, causing the boys to laugh._

_"Leave him alone, Stanholm!" a voice shouted. Kid looked up to see Melaena approaching the group._

_"Or what, Princess?" Stanholm sneered._

_"This." Melaena replied, kicking Stanholm in the groin, causing him to fall to the ground, tears coming down his face. "And that is only half of what you will get if you ever bother Kid again!" she threatened. The boys left the courtyard, leaving Stanholm on the ground. "Come on, Kid. Let's go to the library."_

_"Thank you." Kid said._

_"You have nothing to fear, as long as I'm here. That's what you told me, remember?" Melaena said, kissing him on the cheek. Kid smiled._

******End of Flashback******

"Melaena, your soul is fading." Maka said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Melaena, please hold on. Please don't leave me!" Kid pleaded. "You're my first love. I can't lose you. Please stay with me." Kid kissed her forehead." I love you. I love you with all my heart. You are my life. You are the one thing that makes my life worth living. Without you, I have nothing." Tsubaki and Liz were holding each other, crying. Patty had an angry look on her face.

"Don't die, Mel. A god like me won't let you die!" said Black Star. Soul was holding back tears, as he considered it uncool for him to cry.

"I love you, Kid." Melaena said. "Please forgive me."

"I love you, Melaena. So much." said Kid. Melaena smiled at Kid. She then took her last breath, and closed her eyes, going into eternal sleep.

"Melaena! No, don't die on me! Please wake up! Please!" Kid sobbed, shaking Melaena, but to no avail. The princess was dead.

Okay, please don't kill me just yet. The story is not over. I will update the story soon. Please R&R


	21. Chapter Twenty

Melaena woke up and realized she was lying in what looked to be a Greek ruin, surrounded by large white clouds. She looked down and noticed she was no longer wearing the black dress as she was before, but a long, flowing white gown. She also noticed that she was no longer bleeding, and her wounds were nonexistent.

"Where am I?" she thought aloud, standing up to further observe the area around her.

"You are in Mount Olympus, my child." a deep voice said gently. Melaena turned her head in the direction of the voice, and saw two dark figures coming towards her. As the figure came closer, Melaena recognized them immediately. It was the god of the Underworld himself, Hades, and his wife Persephone, her ancestors.

"Melaena, you brave, brave girl. You have made me very proud." said Hades.

"Am I...dead?" Melaena asked. Hades nodded. "What am I doing here? I thought only gods were allowed on Mount Olympus."

"That is true. But you are no mere mortal, Melaena. You are a direct descendant of Persephone and myself. Your have divine blood running through you. Blood that had been passed through your family through generations. Your body may be mortal, but your spirit is not." said Hades. Melaena nodded in understanding.

"There is someone who have been wanting to see you, child." Persephone said, and from behind her, came King Adrostos and Queen Fairuza, Melaena's parents.

"Mother? Father? Is it really you?" Melaena said, reaching out her hand to her mother, who grabbed it.

"Daughter, we are so proud of you." Fairuza said smiling.

"You sacrificed your life to save the one you love, and the lives of your friends, and your kingdom. You have become a true Queen, my dear." said Adrostos.

"Melaena, there is something we need to tell you. Something that we should have to you in the beginning." Fairuza said.

"What is it?" Melaena asked.

"Come, we will discuss it inside." said Persephone, leading the three of them inside the temple. When they made it inside the temple, Persephone motioned for Melaena to sit down, which she did. "Melaena, when you were born, a prophecy was foretold by the Fates. Your aunt joined forces with the witch Medusa to take over the kingdom. You see, your aunt had always resented the royal family because even though she had your grandfather's blood, she was illegitimate, conceived from your grandfather and his mistress, who seduced him with witchcraft. After she was born, her mother was put to death. Even though your grandfather acknowledged her as his child, her illegitimacy made her ineligible for the throne. And then you came along."

"Me?" said Melaena.

"Yes. As my sole heir, you were the only thing that stood between her and the crown. And she tried to kill you, many times after your birth, but Lord Death made sure you were always protected. But the prophecy stated that on your sixteenth birthday, there would be a coup on the palace, and many lives would be lost, including your mother's and mine. But you would not die. You were to survive, and defeat the witch." said Adrostos.

"But I did die. Look at me." said Melaena

"Your death was not part of the prophecy, yes. But because of your sacrifice, your divine power has been unlocked. You are now a Goddess, Melaena." said Hades.

"And because if your courage and selflessness, I have decided to make you immortal, and return you to Earth." a voice said. Melaena turned to see Zeus approaching her. "Give me your hand, Melaena." Melaena did as she was told and outstretched her hands. Zeus took her hands in his, and suddenly Melaena felt like a million shock waves were riddling through her body.

"What did you do to me?" asked a confused Melaena.

"I have given some of my lightning. Use it to defeat the witch." Zeus said. Persephone walked up to Melaena and handed her a scepter, which was adorned with skulls and small onyx stones.

"What is this for?" Melaena asked.

"To open the gates of Hell, to send the witch where she belongs." said Persephone.

"Are you ready, child?" Hades asked. Melaena nodded. Adrostos and Fairuza rushed to embrace her.

"You have made us very proud, my darling. You are going to be a wonderful Queen." said Fairuza. After they let go, Melaena found herself surrounded by swirls of black smoke, slowly vanishing, and Mount Olympus started to face to black...

"Kid, what's going on? What happened to Melaena's body?" Maka asked.

"I don't know! She's just vanished." said Kid frantically. Medusa laughed. "What have you done with her, you vile bitch!" he spat.

"Why I haven't done anything. I'm just as confused as you are." Medusa mused. "Now are we going to just sit here and stare at each other all day, or are you finally prepare to surrender? You know, I have no problem killing every last one of you."

"We will never surrender to you, you old hag! Gods like me never surrender!" Black Star spat.

"Have it your way, then." Medusa said, arrows raised. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. "Who are you? Show yourself! Medusa demanded.

"Very well, then." a voice said. A voice Kid knew all too well: his beloved Melaena. _But it can't be!_ he thought._ She's dead_. From the archway emerged Melaena, alive and well. But Kid noticed there was something different about her. There was a glow about her, her eyes looked brighter, and Kid noticed that her wounds were gone, and she was no longer bleeding. She was wearing a long, deep purple Grecian style gown. She was wearing the necklace that Kid had given her. Her long black hair, which was adorned with an onyx and amethyst diadem, cascaded around her. Kid also noticed she was holding a scepter in her hand.

_No! It can't be! I killed her!_" Medusa thought.

"MELAENA!" exclaimed the others, and they rushed to embrace her. Kid took her into his arms and kissed her.

"I thought I lost you." Kid said through tears.

"Yeah, we thought Medusa killed you!" Black Star said.

"There's no time to explain now. Right now we have a witch to fight." Melaena replied. Turning to Medusa, she smirked and said, "You didn't think I'd let you win that easily, did you? You are more delusional than I thought." Medusa flicked her wrist, and suddenly lightning bolts were coming out of her hands.

"Liz, Patty, weapon form!" Kid ordered, ad Liz and Patty transformed, as did Soul, Spirit, and Tsubaki. Medusa simply smirked, arrows still raised.

"Let's go, witch!" spat Melaena, standing at fighting stance as Medusa lunged at her. Medusa sent arrows at Kid, Maka, and Melaena at the same time. Kid and Maka managed to dodge her attack, but an arrow struck Melaena's abdomen. However, the wound completely healed, leaving no trace on Melaena's body. She shot a lightning bolt at Medusa, sending her through a wall.

"Why are you not bleeding?!" Medusa asked in shock.

"I am a Goddess now. You know what that means, Medusa? It means I'm immortal!" Melaena spat, hitting Medusa with another lightning bolt, electrocuting her. Medusa sent more arrows at Melaena, but each arrow went through her, leaving no damage. Medusa was then hit by Kid's bullets. When Medusa was weakened, Melaena sent another shock.

"This is for my father!" Melaena spat, shocking her again, making Medusa scream in agony.

"This is for my mother!" Melaena delivered a swift kick to Medusa's stomach.

"And this is for my kingdom!" Melaena delivered another painful shock. Chrona came charging towards her, sword raised, prepared to deliver the fatal blow. However, she was stopped by Melaena.

"Wait, why did you stop her?" Medusa asked incredulously. "You have me right where you want me. Why not let her finish me off.

"I could do that. I should do that. But death is too good for you. Too simple. No, I want you to suffer for all of the atrocities that you subjected my people to." Melaena spat. "Stand back!" she said to the others. Melaena raised her scepter, and suddenly the floor began to crack and drift apart. Flames emerged through the cracks. "Medusa Gorgon, I hereby sentence you to an eternity in hell! An eternity of suffering and torment. Never again will you see the light of day, or inflict pain on another human being!" Suddenly, pairs of demon hands rose through the floor and began to drag Medusa into the floor. Medusa was trying with all her might to free herself from the demons' grip, literally scratching the marble floor beneath her. Melaena stamped hard on Medusa's hands, forcing her to let go, leaving her to be dragged into the fiery depths of Hell, where she will live for eternity.

"Melaena, you did it! She's gone!" Kid exclaimed. The others cheered.

"Melaena, what happened to you? We all watched you die." said Maka.

"I woke up in Mount Olympus, and Hades and Persephone came to me. My parents too. They told me that because I sacrificed my life for you guys, I had become a full Goddess, and Zeus had made me immortal. But I can still live on Earth, and I will never die." Melaena responded. Maka nodded in understanding. Black Star scoffed.

"Well, you still won't be able to surpass me!" he teased. Melaena rolled her eyes. She then turned to Kid. "Did you really mean those things you said?" About having nothing left if you lost me?" Kid pulled her closer to him.

"Of course I did. My life would not be complete, without you in it. Melaena, when you died, a part of me died with you. You are the love of my life, and I never want to lose you again." Kid said, looking deep into Melaena's eyes.

"Well, you will never have to worry about that, because I am here to stay, and I will be with you forever." Melaena said. Suddenly they heard a loud sniffle. They turned to see Brigitte at the foot of the staircase, with Giselle in tow.

"Brigitte, are you crying?" Melaena asked.

"It's just that young love is so beautiful. It's like seeing your parents all over again." Brigitte said through tears. Melaena ran over to Brigitte and embraced her.

"I think this belongs to you." Brigitte said, pulling out a pearl and amethyst crown ad handing it to Melaena. Brigitte then got on her knees and bowed. "I am forever in your service, Your Majesty. Long Live the Queen!" The royal guards entered the ballroom and bowed down next to Brigitte. "Long Live the Queen!" they shouted. Maka, Stein, Spirit, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Soul, and Kid also bowed.

"Long Live Queen Mel!" Patty shouted.

"YAHOO! BOW DOWN BEFORE MY GODLINESS!" Black Star shouted, standing on top of a statue. Tsubaki blushed with embarrassment. Melaena grabbed her scepter, walked over to Black Star, and whacked him on the head with it, knocking him out cold. Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands around her waist.

"What am I going to do you with you?" Kid chuckled.

"Love me." Melaena mused.

"That I can do." Kid said, kissing her passionately. Medusa was finally gone, and Charon was safe again. Now the only thing Melaena had left to do was plan her coronation, and her wedding.

Did you really think I would just let Melaena die like that?


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

Two days have passed, and much work still needed to be done to repair the damage done to the palace, and to the kingdom. Also, everyone in the palace was running around like chickens with their heads cut off, to get things in order for Melaena's coronation ceremony, and parade. Melaena was growing tired of the servants putting fabrics and decorations in her face, asking her choose what she liked, and decided to go for a walk in her garden. Kid decided to accompany her.

"So, how are the plans for the coronation going, my love?" he asked. Melaena sighed.

"It's going fine. It just tiring. If one more person throws a piece of fabric in my face, I am going to rip my hair out." Melaena replied. Kid chuckled, reaching out twirl one of her curls around his finger.

"Now, we can't have that, can we? I love your hair." Melaena smiled. She looked out into the garden, and sighed again.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" Kid asked, concerned.

"It's this whole immortality thing. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate what Zeus had done for me. He brought me back to you. But, I want us to grow old together. I don't want to live forever, and watch the people I love age and die." Melaena replied. Kid put his hand on her shoulder.

"Then you should tell him that." Kid said. He then tilted her chin so that their eyes met. "And by the way, I want to grow old with you too." Melaena leaned forward and kissed him.

"You're not going to get a goofy voice like your dad, are?" Kid playfully hit her arm. "Hey!"

After leaving the garden, Melaena went into her old bedroom and pulled out her locket, and opened it. "Take me to Mount Olympus." she said. Suddenly, a portal opened, and she walked through it. When she entered the temple,she found Zeus and Hers sitting on their thrones.

"Melaena, my dear! To what do I owe this surprise?" Zeus asked, arms wide open, stepping from his throne.

"I need to ask you something." Melaena replied.

"Ask away." said Zeus.

"I am very grateful that you brought me back to Earth, and that you made me immortal-"

"But?" Zeus asked.

"I want to be able to grow old with my husband and my children. I don't want to live forever, and have all my friends and family die around me." Melaena said. "I don't want to be immortal." Zeus nodded in understanding and embraced Melaena.

"Well then, my dear, so be it. From this moment forward, you are no longer immortal, but you will retain your divine powers. Though I usually don't allow mortals on Mount Olympus, you are welcome anytime." he said. Melaena smiled.

"Thank you, sir." she said.

"Please, call me Uncle Zeus. You are my brother's descendant after all. Now, go on. Don't you have a coronation to plan?" Zeus chuckled. Melaena left the temple and back into the portal, and found herself back into the room. She decided to go downstairs to the Great Hall to see Black Star running around the table with a piece of lamp chop in his hand, with the cook and Tsubaki chasing after him.

"BLACK STAR, JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Melaena bellowed. The cook and the servants stopped what they were doing and bowed and curtsied. "Your Majesty." they uttered. "Black Star, you put that lamb chop down at once!" Melaena demanded. Black Star blew a raspberry at her.

"Hell no! You can't tell me what to do." he said.

"In here, yes I can. As the Queen, I order you to drop that lamb chop." demanded Melaena. Black Star ignored her and kept running around the hall. "I guess we have to do it the hard way." she said to herself. Melaena hit Black Star on the bottom with a bolt of lightning. Black immediately dropped the lamb chop, clutching his butt on pain.

"Damn it, that hurt!" he cried.

"I told you to stop." Melaena said, stifling a laugh.

"Guess you don't need a book anymore, do you Mel?" Soul chuckled. Everyone laughed, except Black Star. Suddenly, the court painter entered the room.

"Your Majesty, come with me. We need to finish your coronation portrait." he said. Melaena sighed. _I can't wait until this is over_. she thought.

Sorry it was so short, but I hope you are enjoying the story. And I want to thank those who have been following my story and adding it to their favorites. You guys are the best.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

*****Three Days Later******

It was a joyous day in Charon. It was the day that everyone had all been waiting for: the crowing of a new Queen. People from all over the Underworld had gathered in the streets by the thousands to witness this glorious event. There was a large parade, complete with belly dancers, acrobats, and clowns. Meanwhile, at the palace, Melaena was getting ready for one of the biggest moments of her life. She had decided to wear her mother's coronation gown, which was made of turquoise brocade, embroidered with gold thread and small emeralds, and puff sleeves. She had decided to wear her waist length black hair down, and had her the front pinned back in an elegant style with emerald pins. She wore matching emerald earrings, and around her neck she wore a gold and emerald skull necklace, which Kid had the royal jeweler make for her. On her feet she wore turquoise satin slippers, also embroidered with emeralds. Draped over her shoulders was a black ermine trimmed cape, her initials embroidered on the train in gold.

"So how do I look?" she asked, turning to her friends and Brigitte.

"You look like your mother." Brigitte said through tears. "If only she were here to see you now."

"She is watching, Brigitte, in spirit. My father, too." Melaena said.

"You look so pretty." said Giselle. Melaena smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Giselle no longer looked like an orphan from the street. Her brown hair was freshly washed and curled, adorned with pink satin ribbons, and she was wearing a pink frock with white lace. On her feet she wore a pair of pink satin slippers. And she also looked a lot healthier. Her green eyes sparkled. Brigitte had decided to adopt her and raise her as her own child.

"Wait until Kid sees you. He will get a nosebleed." Liz joked. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Brigitte went to open it, and Kid entered the room. Kid stared at Melaena in amazement and awe. She truly looked like a queen today.

"Melaena, you look beautiful. But then again, you always do." he said. Melaena blushed.

"You ready, Mel?" Maka asked. Melaena nodded.

"This way, my love." Kid said, extending his arm, which Melaena took. He was always such a gentleman. Melaena and Kid left the room, followed by Brigitte, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. Waiting for them outside was a large float, with a purple and gold throne sitting on top. The float was decorated with purple and black roses, and at the top was a purple banner with the letter M embroidered in gold. Melaena sat on the throne, with Kid standing by her side.

"Nervous?" he asked. Melaena nodded. Kid kissed her on the cheek. "Better?"

"Much better." Melaena said blushing. The float took off. Ahead of them was the royal guard, all dressed in purple and gold on black horses. When the float entered the street, Melaena was met by thunderous cheers and applause. Children rushed to the front of the crowd to get a glimpse of their new queen. Young girls were throwing rose petals in Melaena's direction, old women were crying tears of joy, and the men threw their hats in the air. The love the people of Charon had for their queen was overwhelming.

"Long Live the Queen!" the people shouted. "Long Live Queen Melaena!"

The procession stopped at the Temple of Hades. Melaena entered the temple with her head held high, with Brigitte and the other maids carrying her train. At the end of the altar sat a large throne, and on each side of the throne stood two priestesses. One was holding a golden scepter and a golden orb, the other holding a gold crown, adorned with diamonds, pearls, and amethysts. Melaena sat on the throne, and the priestess placed the crown on her head.  
The other priestess placed the scepter and orb in Melaena's hand.

"Do you, Melaena Nyx, solemnly swear to uphold the constitution of Charon, to rule this kingdom and a just and compassionate heart? Do you swear to keep yourself above reproach at all times, to honor the Gods, and to uphold the laws of this kingdom?" the older priestess asked.

"I, Melaena Nyx, so solemnly swear."

"Then by the powers vested in me, I hereby crown you, Queen of Charon." the priestess announced. The temple exploded on cheers and applause. Shouts of "Long Live the Queen!" echoed. Melaena stood up proudly, scepter and orb in hand. From a distance, she could see the spirits of her parents, watching and smiling proudly. And then they slowly vanished. Kid and the others came up to Melaena to congratulate her. Surprisingly, Black Star behaved himself, but only because Tsubaki had kept his mouth duct taped shut during the ceremony.

"So how does it feel to be Queen?" Soul asked.

"I don't know. I don't really feel any different. But I am happy." Melaena replied. "Now, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." Everyone nodded in agreement and left the temple to go the coronation feast. As they were leaving, Kid took her hand and kissed it.

"My beautiful Queen." he said. Melaena smiled.

The celebration went on without a hitch. People from over had come to give their well wishes to Melaena, and presented her with beautiful gifts. Even the staff and students from the Academy came. Of course, Lord Death was not able to make it because his soul was bound to the Academy. That night the, feast was completed by a grand fireworks show and performances by opera singers and dancers. Soon, it was late, and all the guests have gone home. Melaena had gone up to her room and changed into her nightgown.

"Glad that's over." she said out loud, and went to sleep.

Only a few more chapters! And I will be including a lemon in the next one.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

A week had passed since Melaena's coronation, and everyone had returned to Death City, where Melaena will remain until her wedding. But she will continue to visit Charon frequently in the meantime, to deal with affairs of state. Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty had gathered in Melaena's room, talking and gossiping as always.

"So, Maka, how's Soul in bed?" Liz asked. Maka's face turned a deep pink. She and Soul had started sleeping together a month ago.

"He's pretty good, I guess."Maka said, still blushing. Melaena chuckled.

"You guess?" Liz said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, he's good." Maka replied. She then turned to Melaena. "So have you and Kid done the deed, yet?" It was Melaena's turn to blush. How dare Maka put her on the spot like that.

"No, they haven't." Liz chimed in. "You see they're still sleeping in separate bedrooms." Patty was laughing hysterically.

"Have you thought about it?" Maka asked.

"Guys, I don't think this is an appropriate subject. Mel, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Tsubaki said.

"Oh, lighten up, Tsubaki. We're all friends here." Liz said. "So have you thought about it, Mel? I bet the lingerie I gave you for Christmas is still in the bag." Melaena's face blushed a darker red.

"Well, I have thought about it," Melaena began.

"But?" Maka asked.

"I don't want us to rush into anything we're not ready for. I want my first time to be special." Melaena said.

"Mel, Kid is crazy about you. You saw how broken up he was when Medusa killed you. He loves you, so it will be special. Besides, you guys will be getting married in a few months." said Liz. Melaena thought for a moment. The truth was she had thought about becoming intimate with Kid. But she wondered if Kid would want to. He had always been so controlled when they were together, never going beyond passionate kissing. But she knew Kid loved her. He never hesitated to tell her or show her. Maybe it is time to take their relationship to the next level.

"I guess it is time, then." Melaena said.

"That's the spirit. You should surprise him. He will never know what hit him." Liz said, pumping her fist in the air. Little did the girls know, Kid had inadvertently heard their conversation as he was walking down the hall. He had thought about becoming intimate as well. He felt that he could no longer control himself around Melaena. As a Shinigami, his sex drive was higher than the average man his age. He was finally ready to claim Melaena as his, and was glad to hear that she felt the same way. But he wanted it to be special and memorable. His nose started to drip blood as erotic thoughts began to pass through his mind.

*****The Next Evening*****

Melaena had decided that tonight she was going to give herself to Kid. Liz and Patty decided to go out clubbing, to give Melaena and Kid the house to themselves. Before leaving the house that day, she had put on the lingerie that Liz bought her underneath her clothes. After leaving Maka and Tsubaki at Deathbucks, she went back to the Manor. Little did she know, Kid was planning a night to remember.

Melaena entered the Manor, and heard music softly playing. She made her way up the stairs to find the source of the sound. As she ascended the staircase, she noticed red rose petals scattered on the stairs, forming a trail. Melaena followed the trail of rose petals, which led her to Kid's room. She opened the door and walked in. She noticed that there were candles lit everywhere, and romantic music playing. She walked over to Kid's bed and saw rose petals scattered in the shape of a heart. But where was Kid? Suddenly, Melaena felt a pair of arms gently wrap around her waist, and a pair of lips on her neck.

"Kid?" she asked.

"Yes, beautiful?" Kid asked. Melaena turned around to face him. In his hand was a single red rose.

"You did all of this for me?" she asked.

"Of course. Do you like it?" Kid asked.

"Yes, it's beautiful." Melaena said. Kid gently cupped her chin.

"Not as beautiful as you." he said. Kid leaned forward and kissed Melaena. The kiss started out gentle and loving, but soon became passionate as Kid pressed against her, sending shivers down Melaena's spine. Breaking the kiss, Kid gently trailed his finger along Melaena's neck, making Melaena burn with passion.

"Melaena, I want you. I know we should wait until our wedding night, but I can't. I don't think I can control myself around you anymore." Kid said, looking deep into Melaena's eyes. She could see the pure love and desire in his eyes.

"Kid, I want you to make love to me. I love you, and I want nothing more than to give myself to you." Melaena said.

"Are you sure?" Kid asked, concerned. "Once I start, I don't think I will be able to stop. I don't want you to do anything you are not ready for." Melaena kissed him gently.

"I am sure. I am yours, Kid. Forever and always." Melaena replied, her eyes misty. Her heart was overwhelmed with the burning love and passion that she had for Kid.

"I need to see your beautiful body first." Kid said. With his hand at her back, , he began unbuttoning Melaena's dress, letting it fall to the floor. Kid took a step back to admire the beautiful sight before him. Melaena was wearing an ice blue corset with black lace, with matching underwear. She was also wearing black thigh high stockings and a garter belt.

"My dear Melaena, did you wear all this for me?" Kid asked smirking.

"Do you like it?" Melaena asked. Kid inched closer to her.

"Does this answer your question?" Kid said as he kissed Melaena passionately, making Melaena moan softly. Kid reached behind her and began unlacing her corset. With his other hand, he cupped one of Melaena's breasts. Kid stared at her with desire.

"Are they symmetrical enough?" Melaena teased.

"Perfectly." Kid replied kissing her. "You're perfect." Melaena smiled. With his hand at the small of her back, Kid gently laid her down on the bed. "Now, my love, I am going to show you how a Shinigami claims a mate." he said smirking. Kid gently nibbled at Melaena's neck, making her gasp. Se felt herself burn at Kid's touch. She felt a throbbing sensation between her legs. Melaena was overwhelmed by this feeling , for she never felt this before. She cried out as Kid pressed against her. Kid growled as he pressed harder against her, his erection straining against his pants. Melaena slowly took off Kid's jacket. Kid took off his shirt and threw it on the floor, revealing his lean but toned body. Kid leaned forward, taking one of Melaena's breasts into his mouth, making her gasp loudly. Kid reached over to her other breast and gently caressed it, twirling his finger over her hardened nipple. Melaena cried out in pleasure as he alternated between each breast, and suddenly felt herself explode from the inside out. She had just experienced her first climax. Kid reached his hand into her panties and felt her warmth.

"You are very wet, my dear." Kid said seductively, making Melaena's face flush. She gasped as Kid slid a finger inside her, thrusting it in and out. After a few more strokes, Kid gently kissed his way up Melaena's body, and placed a searing kiss on her lips. "Melaena, I promise you that I will never leave you. I promise I will never hurt you, and that I will only have room for you in my heart. I am yours forever." he said gently, looking deep into her eyes. Melaena felt her eyes grow misty, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Kid gently wiped it away. "Don't cry, my love." Kid gently pulled down Melaena's panties, and then removed the rest of his clothing. Melaena looked down at his size, and became nervous. "I will be gentle, I promise." Kid said, reassuring her. "I love you, Melaena."

"I love you too." Melaena replied. Kissing her passionately, Kid gently pushed into her, making her cry out. Tears rolled down Melaena's face. Kid kissed them away.

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry. I know it hurts. But I promise you after tonight I will never hurt you again. I love you so much. You are everything to me." Kid whispered. Soon, the pain subsided, and turned to pleasure. Melaena moaned loudly as Kid thrust in and out of her. Kid growled as Melaena dug her nails into his back, cursing to himself at how tight she was. The pair became wrapped up in each other, filling each other's ears with whispers of love and devotion. Melaena let out a whimper as Kid picked up the pace. Soon, their souls began to resonate, increasing their pleasure. Melaena could see the pure love and undying devotion that Kid had in his heart for her, and Kid could see the same in Melaena's soul. Melaena began to pant, nearing her climax. Kid, sensing this, thrust faster and harder.

"Melaena, I don't think I can hold on much longer." he groaned. After a few more thrusts, Kid bit down on Melaena's neck, making her scream as she climaxed. Kid, feeling Melaena tighten around him, cried out her name as released himself inside her, making her scream his name. Kid held Melaena tightly as he waited for the euphoria to end. His golden eyes looked deep into her violet ones, which now had a rim of gold. He gently stroked her hair.

"I love you." he whispered against her neck.

"I love you more." Melaena whispered to him. Kid pulled himself out of her and laid next to her, pulling her close to him. Soon, they fell into a deep sleep.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next: the wedding and the end of the story. Please R&R


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

*****Two Months Later*****

The temple bells tolled throughout the kingdom as people gathered in the streets. It was the day everyone in Charon had been waiting for: the wedding of Queen Melaena and Death the Kid. The people were overjoyed to see two young people so much in love, as their late king and queen had been. It was also Kid's eighteenth birthday. Kid and the boys were already at the temple, along with Lord Death.

"Oh, Kiddo. I have waited so long for this day. You have grown up so fast. It seems like it was only yesterday when I was changing you diaper." Lord Death said.

"Stop it Dad, you're embarrassing me." Kid said, annoyed, as Black Star was laughing hysterically, until he was Reaper Chopped. Meanwhile, Spirit was busy eyeing the young priestesses. He was so enthralled that he did not see Lord Death's hand coming down on his head. The priestesses saw this and giggled.

"Those girls took a vow of chasity, so they are off limits. Understand? If I see you so much as look at them, I will split your head open." Lord Death warned. Meanwhile, Melaena was the girls were at the palace getting ready. However, Melaena was in the bathroom vomiting, which she had been doing for the past ten minutes.

"Your Majesty, are you alright in there? Come on out now. You don't want to be late for your own wedding, do you?" said Brigitte. The door slowly opened and Melaena emerged from the bathroom.

"Mel, are you okay?" Maka asked concerned. Maka looked at Melaena intently, her soul perception kicking in. To her surprise, she noticed two small souls floating around Melaena's. _She's pregnant?_ Maka thought to herself. However, she decided not to make a big fuss about it. This was Melaena's special day. She will tell everyone the news when she is ready. The truth was Melaena knew two days after she and Kid first made love, that she was carrying his child. She was able to sense another soul around her own. What she didn't know, however, was that she was carrying twins.

"You look so beautiful, Mel." said Tsubaki. Melaena smiled. They all went outside into the white and gold carriage and led the procession into the streets, where they were greeted by cheers and applause. Pictures of Kid and Melaena were displayed in the shop windows, their initials engraved in gold. People were throwing rose petals and flowers in the air. Soon, the carriage stopped at the temple. Giselle, who was the flower girl, entered first, scattering rose petals behind. She was then followed by Liz, who was the Maid of Honor. Tsubaki, Maka, Patty, Kim, Jackie, Chrona, and Urania followed after her. Kid was standing at the altar, waiting to see the woman that he would make his wife. Behind him stood Black Star, who was his Best Man, Soul, Killik, Harvey, and Ox. Suddenly the "Wedding March" began to play, and everyone stood. The temple doors opened, and Melaena proceeded down the aisle, moving gracefully as if she were floating. She wore a white lace gown, embroidered with silver, pearls, and amethysts, with a twenty foot train. Her raven hair was pinned back in an elegant style, and on her head she wore her mother's lace veil and a pearl and amethyst tiara, which belonged to her grandmother, Queen Thalia. Around her neck, she was wearing the skull necklace Kid had given her when he confessed his loved for her. She was also wearing pearl earrings. Kid's heart was overwhelmed with love as he watched his beloved walk down the aisle. When she made it to the altar, Kid took her hand in his. Kid desired nothing more than to embrace her and kiss her right then, but he knew it was not time.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to witness the union of my Kiddo-"

"Dad!"

"-and Her Majesty, Queen Melaena. If anyone has a reason as to why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Lord Death finished. Kid and Melaena looked around at the guests, looking for signs of objection. They saw none. All they saw were smiling faces.

"Kid, do you take Melaena to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, to cherish her, and to protect her, for as long as you both shall live?" Kid looked into Melaena's eyes and smiled.

"I do."

"And do you, Melaena, take Kid to be your lawfully wedded husband. Do you promise to love him, to cherish him, and to protect him, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Melaena said, feeling her heart swell.

"I love you." Kid mouthed to her. After the two of them exchanged rings, Lord Death said, "By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Kid grabbed Melaena and kissed her with all of the passion he had in his heart. The temple exploded with cheers and applause. Liz and Tsubaki were crying tears of joy. Maka went up to Melaena and Kid and hugged them.

"THE GREAT GOD BLACK STAR HAS COME TO CONGRATULATE YOU!" Black Star shouted, being his obnoxious self. Rangnarok was hitting Chrona upside the head.

"This is boring! Where's the cake?" he demanded._ Poor Chrona_ Melaena chuckled to herself.

After the ceremony, there was a grand ball held at the palace. The sky was booming with fireworks, and the ballroom was alive with acrobats and dancers. The had brought wonderful wedding gifts, as well as birthday gifts for Kid. Kid and Melaena shared their first dance together as husband and wife, with Kid whispering sweet nothing's in her ear. Melaena's heart was filled with joy. Even though it hurt that her parent were not here to witness this event, she knew they were there in spirit. She was married to the man she loved more than her own life, and she knew that they would be eternally happy. But there was just one more thing to make this day complete. Melaena took Kid by the hand and led him into the garden.

"I have a gift for you." Melaena said, pulling out a small box. Kid smiled.

"My darling, marrying you was the best gift I have ever received." he said kissing her lovingly.

"And this gift is even better. Open it." Melaena said. Kid opened the box. His eyes wide, he pulled out a baby rattle.

"Melaena, are you-"

"Yes. Kid, I'm pregnant." Melaena said, beaming. Smiling, his eyes filled with tears of joy, he embraced Melaena and spun her around, kissing her.

"I love you, Melaena." he said

"I love you more." said Melaena.

*****The End...or the Beginning?*****

Well guys, I hoped you all enjoyed my story. But stay tuned for the sequel, coming soon! Don't forget to read and review.


End file.
